mysteri shadow slayer
by choi leo goo
Summary: siapa pelakunya? itulah mengapa itu disebut misteri... korbannya semakin bertambah... bagaimana bisa orang itu melakukannya? dia mengerikan . (oke! summary macam apa itu -,-) Kyumin (Kyuhyun Sungmin), Shonen-ai,
1. Chapter 1

**aku gak pinter bikin cerita, dan berhubung juga aku kurang suka sama yang bergenre fluff, jadi aku pengen coba bikin yang genre mistery (pasti gampang ketebak -,-)**

**tapi inikan baru chapter 1, jadi lebih banyak pemaparannya **

**semoga para readers suka ya haha **

***note : jika readers menemukan cerita yang 100% mirip, jangan kaget ya, karena author memang post juga di blog author. eh tapi ini murni cerita buatan saya, kalau misalnya, jika banyak kesamaan dengan cerita-cerita yang pernah readers baca, mohon dimaafkan. :)**

**if you don't like, don't read and no bashing oke (y) ^^,**

Title : mysteri shadow slayer (chapter 1)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon (kyumin/ wonmin), and other member Super Junior

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, sad, mistery (?)

Warning : OOC, typo,amatir, gak dapet feel, cerita gak nyambung, dialog amuradul, banyak pemborosan kata, tidak sesuai EYD. dll

Author : Choi Leo Goo

Desclaimer: semua pemain disini hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. author hanya meminjam nama, namun kalian bisa bayangkan castnya orang yang memang bernama itu. :D

Summary : siapa pelakunya? _ itulah mengapa itu disebut misteri _ korbannya semakin bertambah _

bagaimana bisa orang itu melakukannya?_ dia mengerikan_. (oke! summary macam apa itu -,-)

.

.

.

* * *

_Breaking News__- pembunuhan kembali terjadi di daerah Incheon. Korban kali ini adalah direktur Kim yang merupakan direktur utama dari perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Diduga pelaku kasus pembunuhan kali ini serupa dengan kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi sebelumnya di daerah Ilsan dan Seoul. Pihak kepolisian setempat masih dalam proses penyelidikan untuk mencari bukti-bukti sang pelaku. Saat ini jasad korban sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diotopsi._

"huh? Lagi-lagi pembunuhan... Korea semakin tidak aman saja." Umpat pria tampan sembari merebahkan dirinya disofa dan sesekali mengacak pelan rambutnya. Sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu...

"Aigoo! Hyung!"

Pria tampan itu terlonjak dan langsung berlari dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan... ya! Sepertinya itu sebuah ruang tidur

Clekekk

Pintu itu sedikit berdecit, pria itu membukanya perlahan, sekedar memastikan bahwa sang empunya sudah menuju alam mimpi indahnya dan berharap instingnya kali ini tidak tepat.

Namun, Bingo! Instingnya tidak pernah salah, pria imut didalam sana belum terlelap. matanya menatap sayu layar televisi yang menayangkan berita naas itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya yang indah mulai berbingkai air bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja kelopak indahnya tidak bisa menampung volume air itu.

"Hyung... Gwaenchana?" sang pria tampan menghampiri pria yang terdiam itu

"Hyung...?" kembali bersuara karena merasa diacuhkan oleh orang yang dituju.

"appa... eomma..." pria imut itu bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Perlahan bulir bening itu benar-benar jatuh dari sumbernya.

"Hyung... tenanglah" sang pria tampan memeluk erat tubuh yang kini sedang ketakutan itu, sesekali ia mengusap lembut surai hitam pria dipelukannnya.

"Siwon-ah ... aku takuut" katanya sembari terisak

"Hyung... tenanglah, aku disini. Ini sudah larut malam hyung, kenapa hyung belum tidur?" Siwon terus menenangkan hyungnya yang masih terisak

"tapi aku takut Siwonnie"

"aniyo hyung... kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan melindungimu... jadi sekarang, tidurlah, hyung pasti lelah"

"gomawo Siwonnie"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"arrggh! Kenapa mimpi itu selalu hadir!"

Teriak namja itu sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Memejamkan mataya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali

"Bocah itu... appa... kenapa kau lakukan semua itu? Dulu aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi saat ini... aku mengerti maksudmu, itu bukan hanya sebuah lelucon atau pun game appa! Apa untuk appa perbuatan itu adalah sebuah permainan?"

Namja itu bermonolog ditengah riuhnya angin malam yang menerpa pepohonan.

"kumohon jangan lakukan lagi dan... sesali perbuatanmu, jangan membuat orang lain menderita dan terus bergelut dengan kesedihan..."

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Tanya pria berbadan tegap, lengkap dengan seragam dan atributnya kepada salah seorang tangan kanannya.

"maaf pak, kami... kami tidak menemukan bukti apapun di tempat kejadian"

Mendengar hal itu sang kepala polisi menghela nafas sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi dibelakangnya. Ya! Dialah Kim Yong Woon, atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kangin. Akhir-akhir ini, dia masih terus bergelut dengan kasus pembunuhan yang terus saja terjadi di Korea Selatan. Semakin hari, kasus-kasus itu bukannya berkurang melainkan malah terus bertambah.

"baiklah, terimakasih atas laporannya Donghae-ah"

"mmm, saya permisi dulu pak"

"ne ne, ahh! Donghae-ah, bisakah kau panggilkan Leeteuk untuk keruanganku?"

Namja bernama Donghae itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan sang kepala.

Klekk

Pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja berambut pirang dan berlesung pipi dibaliknya.

"ahh, kau sudah datang. Duduklah!"

Kangin mempersilahkan namja itu untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"ada apa memanggilku Kangin-ah?"

"begini, soal kasus pembunuhan yang melanda korea akhir-akhir ini... aku ingin menanyakannya padamu"

Ya! Leeteuk adalah seorang detektif sekaligus anggota dari agen rahasia kepolisian. Dimana dalam aksinya, sebisa mungkin membuat orang tidak percaya kalau orang itu adalah seorang agen kepolisian, karena itulah disebut agen rahasia. Dimulai dengan tidak berpenampilan layaknya seorang anggota kepolisian maupun sikapnya ketika mencari bukti-bukti. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik dan bekerja khusus untuk menangani kasus-kasus yang sulit dipecahkan seperti ini.

"ahh, ya... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"bagaimana bisa orang itu melakukannya? Melakukan pembunuhan tanpa meninggalkan bukti sedikit pun, apalagi untuk kasus pembunuhan direktur Kim terjadi pada siang hari, dimana banyak pegawai yang bekerja diperusahaannya, itu benar-benar hal yang mustahil. Setidaknya dalam setiap kasus yang selalu kita tangani, ada sidik jari yang tertinggal, meskipun sulit untuk dibedakan. Apa mungkin korban melakukan bunuh diri?" tanya Kangin dengan serius

"setelah aku amati dari kondisi tubuh korban, dengan luka seperti itu, tidak mungkin korban melakukan bunuh diri. Lagipula untuk apa seorang direktur yang perusahaannya sedang naik daun melakukukan bunuh diri, itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal." Kali ini Leeteuk menanggapinya tidak kalah serius dari Kangin

"ya... kurasa kau benar... jadi apa motif si pelaku yang sebenarnya?"

"kurasa kasus kali ini cukup sulit ditangani. Pelaku benar-benar tidak meninggalkan bukti sedikit pun dari aksinya. Hingga saat ini aku masih menyelidikinya"

"begitu ya, apa akan ada korban lainnya?"

"mungkin saja, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Si pelaku tidak mungkin gegabah untuk melakukannya. Alasannya, karena saat ini pasti banyak polisi yang sedang berkeliaran, pelaku pasti menunggu situasi reda untuk bisa melanjutkan aksinya"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"hyung... ayo kita sarapan" Siwon menghampiri Sungmin

Sama seperti biasanya, tatapan matanya kosong, entah menatap apa didepannya hingga enggan untuk sekedar melihat kepada orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"ayo hyung... hyung harus makan, agar selau sehat"

'hyung... apalagi yang harus aku lakukan? Setiap hari kondisimu tidak ada perubahan. Kau sering melamun dan bahkan menangis, tidak mau makan dan menjauhkan diri dari lingkungan luar. Apa kejadian itu membuatmu benar-benar terpukul?' batin Siwon.

hey! Choi Siwon, bagaimana tidak anak itu mendapatkan trauma yang mendalam... kalau kau diposisinya, kurasa kau juga akan seperti itu.

"hyung! Kemarin aku melihat ada toko boneka baru di persimpangan jalan... aku ingin mengajakmu kesana. Ayolah hyuuung, ada banyak boneka bagus disana, nanti aku belikan boneka yang hyung mau. Bagaimana?" katanya dengan nada ceria seolah menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari namja yang dituju. Namja itu masih bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang berusaha membujuknya.

'kau tau? Sudah berapa lama aku berada dalam kedaan seperti ini? Tinggal bersamanya yang sulit berinteraksi? Apa kau berfikir bila Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang dingin? Tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang hangat dan ceria, senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya. Tapi itu dulu... peristiwa itu telah merubah segalanya, aku kehilangan Sungmin hyung yang ceria. Sekarang... yang ada hanyalah Sungmin hyung yang dingin dan selalu bersedih'

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"Tuan muda, tuan Cho sudah menunggu didalam"

"baiklah, terima kasih"

"oh, Kyu. Masuklah!"

"ne appa"

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sehingga kau menemui appa kesini?"

"ehmm, begini appa,-"

"kalau kau mau berbicara soal kejadian itu... aku tidak akan mau menurutinya" belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Tuan Cho sudah memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Rupanya dia sudah tau maksud kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap Kyuhyun datang kekantornya hanya bermaksud untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

"appa! Ayolah, kumohon..."

"Kyu! Bukankah sudah appa bilang, kalau itu yang kau inginkan, appa tidak akan mengabulkannya! Bisakah kau tidak meminta itu pada appa! Kalau kau ingin mobil baru atau kau ingin appa belikan rumah, appa akan kabulkan"

"appa! Jangan selalu mengaitkan harta kekayaan dengan pembicaraan kita! Aku tidak ingin semua itu! Yang aku ingin, appa mengakui segala perbuatan appa!"

"kalau tidak ada lagi hal yang mau kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan ini"

"appa!"

"appa sedang bekerja Kyu! Appa sedang sibuk! Jangan membuatku semakin marah!"

"aku tidak akan menyerah appa! Sampai kau mau mengakuinya!"

Tuan Cho hanya memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"Hyung, kau mau kan?" Siwon masih membujuk Sungmin untuk mau keluar untuk sekedar bermain. Peristiwa itu membuat Sungmin takut akan dunia luar, setidaknya kali ini Siwon ingin menunjukkan bahwa dunia luar tidak semenakutkan yang Sungmin bayangkan.

'Aigoo! Hyung... kau... kau tersenyum' batin Siwon, tanpa disadari dia ikut tersenyum seketika melihat kedua ujung bibir itu saling tertarik dan melukiskan seulas senyuman di wajah indah itu.

"hyung..."

Siwon berlutut dihadapan Sungmin yang sedari tadi terduduk menatap pemandangan dibalik jendela kamarnya. Senyumannya masih saja terukir diwajah tampan itu.

"hyung, kau...?"

"ne, aku mau Siwon-ah" Lagi, bibir itu tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya dihadapan Siwon yang terus memandangnya.

'kau tau? Betapa bahagia dan beruntungnya aku. Aku beruntung? Ya! Tentu saja! Aku bisa membuat senyumannya kembali dan Sungmin hyung mau berbicara padaku, Yaaa... meskipun tidak sesering dulu.'

"baiklah! Kita akan kesana besok, ne?"

Kali ini Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju pada ide Siwon.

"Hyung, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, agar besok kau tidak kelelahan... ne? Karena besok kita akan bersenang-senang"

"ne"

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"siwon-ah, kau mau kemana?"

Tanyanya ketika melihat Siwon hendak meninggalkan ruang tidur Sungmin.

"ohh, hyung... aku mau kekantor, hari ini aku harus bekerja. Hyung istirahatlah"

"ne, hati-hati Siwon-ah"

"ne"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Sang mentari telah bergerak condong kearah barat, mengubah langit biru menjadi kekuningan berpadu dengan warna oranye dengan berbalut cahayanya. Burung-burung mengepakan sayapnya, melayang menuju sarang-sarang mereka.

Tap... tap... tap...

Seorang namja berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dihalaman belakang kantor kepolisian. Melirik, untuk memastikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"hmm... apa yang dia lakukan ya? Mencurigakan sekali" Eunhyuk yang tidak sengaja melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"apa yang dia bawa?" Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan orang itu.

Namja itu meletakan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat. Berhenti sejenak, melirikan sedikit ujung matanya. Sepertinya dia tau ada yang memperhatikan gerak geriknya tadi. Menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Pandangan Eunhyuk teralih kepada namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"o.. oh, Donghae-ah. Aniyo. Aku hanya..." Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya, kembali melirik ketempat orang mencurigakan tadi.

'tidak ada! Kemana dia? Kapan dia pergi? Cepat sekali'

"ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Kau sedang mencari apa?" Donghae kesal karena Eunhyuk tidak juga melanjutkan kalimatnya dan malah bersikap seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"ahh, a..ani. aku tidak mencari apapun, sepertinya aku salah lihat. Sudahlah Hae-ah, ayo kita masuk"

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae perlahan untuk masuk kekantor. Sesekali ia melirik lagi kehalaman belakang. Sebelum mereka benar-benar memasuki kantor itu.

'ahh, mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja'

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"oh, Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bertemu appamu?"

Siwon yang saat itu datang kekantor tuan Cho tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Dengan ekspressi yang... hmm, sepertinya dia sedang marah.

"oh tuan Siwon-ssi, senang bertemu dengan anda. Ne aku tadi bertemu appa. Apa yang tuan lakukan disini?" tanggap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dingin. Kyuhyun bertanya hanya sedikit basa-basi mengetahui namja muda dihadapannya ini adalah direktur dari perusahaan Hyundai yang cukup berperan dalam kerjasama dengan perusahaan appanya.

"ahh, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku. Panggil saja aku Siwon, tidak usah memakai embel-embel tuan, tidak pakai –ssi juga tidak apa-apa, atau... kau boleh memanggilki hyung. Aku lebih senang dipanggil seperti itu. Aku datang hanya untuk urusan bisnis. Kelihatannya kau sedang buru-buru?"

"ne, maaf aku masih ada urusan lain. Soal penggilan namamu tadi... aku akan fikirkan lagi. Anyeong"

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk pada Siwon dan langsung meninggaklan kantor appanya.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"pak Kepala, kami menemukan sebuah kotak dihalaman belakang kantor"

Beberapa orang petugas kepolisian masuk keruangan Kangin dengan tergesa-gesa.

"kotak apa itu? Siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanya Kangin pada para petugas polisi itu.

"kami tidak mengetahuinya pak, tapi disini tertulis untuk pak Kepala"

"o..ohh, kotak itu!" Eunhyuk yang melihat kotak itu membulatkan matanya, ternyata yang dilihatnya tadi waktu itu nyata, bukan hanya halusinasinya saja.

Ya! Diruangan itu tidak hanya ada Kangin saja, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Leeteuk juga sedang berada disana.

"waeyo? Kau mengetahui kotak ini Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Donghae yang heran dengan reaksi Eunhyuk ketika melihat kotak itu.

"baiklah, kalian boleh bertugas kembali" perintah Kangin pada para petugas polisi tadi.

"baik pak!" jawab mereka yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan Kangin untuk kembali bertugas.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang kau ketahui tentang kotak ini?" tanya Leeteuk penuh selidik.

"aku... saat itu aku melihat seseorang menaruhnya dihalaman belakang" jawabnya.

"coba ceritakan lebih banyak tentang orang itu"

"ya... orang itu memakai jaket hitam juga memakai topi, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena poni rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lagipula aku melihatnya dari jarak jauh. Saat aku menengok kembali, dia sudah tidak ada disana" jelas Eunhyuk.

"boleh kulihat kotaknya?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin.

"ne, silahkan"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Bugh!

Kyuhyun memukul kemudi mobilnya, nafasnya memburu.

"appa! Aku akan membuat kau mengakuinya... aku tidak ingin appa terus seperti itu, aku menyayangi appa... maaf appa, tapi yang kau lakukan itu salah"

Kyuhyun menunduk, lelah sebenarnya hidup seperti ini. Hubungannya dengan appanya tidak seharmonis dulu. Hanya satu yang Kyuhyun inginkan dari sang appa, akui segalanya, akui perbuatannya.

"aku tidak akan menyerah appa. Maaf... tapi itu semua demi kebaikan appa juga"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Leeteuk membuka isi kotak itu...

Leeteuk terlihat terkejut ketika melihat isinya, berkali-kali dia membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran kertas didalamnya.

"apa isinya hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"ini..." Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menoleh pada Kangin

"ada apa?" Kangin menghampiri Leeteuk lalu ikut memeriksa berkas-berkas itu.

"aigoo! i..ini..." reaksi Kangin tidak kalah kaget dari Leeteuk

"hyung! Apa isinya?! Kenapa kalian malah diam" umpat Donghae yang langsung mengambil juga berkas didalam kotak itu.

"MWO?! Ini kan, bukti-bukti penggelapan dana perusahaan oleh direktur Kim, jadi selama ini dia... menggelapkan dana perusahaan? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka"

"ahh, Eunhyuk-ah, apa orang yang kau lihat itu memakai sarung tangan?" tanya Leeteuk

Eunhyuk terlihat mengingat-ingat orang misterius yang dilihatnya. Memicingkan ujung matanya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya didagu.

"aniya, kurasa dia tidak memakai sarung tangan. Aku tidak melihat ada sarung tangan disana"

"benarkah? Rupanya dia kurang cerdik, kalau begitu dengan mudah kita bisa menemukannya menggunakan bukti sidik jari yang ada dikotak ini" [Donghae]

"bagaimana Leeteuk-ah?" tanya Kangin

"entahlah, aku tidak tau alasannya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita coba memeriksa sidik jarinya. Mungkin itu akan mempermudah kita.

...

"Pak, ini laporan hasil pemeriksaannya" petugas polisi itu menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Kangin.

"ne, terimakasih" Kangin menerima hasil itu.

"Leeteuk-ah, kau yang lebih tau tentang hal seperti ini. Lebih baik kau yang melihatnya duluan" Kangin memberikan amplop yang berisi data hasil pemeriksaan tad.

"ne" Leeteuk menerima amplop itu lalu membukanya.

Leeteuk diam sejenak

"o...orang ini...-"

* * *

**To be continue...**

**end of chapter 1**

**nah, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai **

**gimana? gak seru ya? udah aku bilang aku gak pinter bikin cerita -,-**

**tapi jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah mau baca ╮(^▽^)╭**


	2. Chapter 2

this is the chapter 2! *author so inggris -,-

author mempost juga di blog, jadi untuk yang gak sengaja baca, jangan kaget... #-,-

.

.

Title : mysteri shadow slayer (chapter 2)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon (kyumin/ wonmin), and other member Super Junior

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, sad, mistery (?)

Warning : OOC, typo (s),amatir, gak dapet feel, cerita gak nyambung, dialog amuradul, sakadaek, tidak sesuai EYD, banyak

pemborosan kata, dll

**Preview chapter 1**

...

"Pak, ini laporan hasil pemeriksaannya" petugas polisi itu menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Kangin.

"ne, terimakasih" Kangin menerima hasil itu.

"Leeteuk-ah, kau yang lebih tau tentang hal seperti ini. Lebih baik kau yang melihatnya duluan" Kangin memberikan amplop yang berisi data hasil pemeriksaan tadi.

"ne" Leeteuk menerima amplop itu lalu membukanya.

Leeteuk diam sejenak

"o...orang ini...-"

**Preview end**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Semua memandang penasaran pada Leeteuk yang tengah memperhatikan isi amplop itu.

"o...orang ini...-" Leeteuk belum juga melanjutkan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"siapa orang itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Ya! Memeriksa sidik jari itu adalah usul dari Donghae, maka kelihatannya dialah yang paling penasaran.

"hhh, apa kalian percaya ini...-" Leeteuk menghela nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"ya! Kau jangan membuatku semakin penasaran Teukie hyung!"

"tunggu, aku cukup kaget akan hal ini. Sekali lagi aku ingin bertanya padamu Hyuk-ah. Apa dia mengggunakan sarung tangan? Jawab aku dengan jujur!"

"wae? Bukankah sudah kubilang dia tidak menggunakannya! Hyung tidak percaya padaku? Mataku masih normal hyung! Kulitnya putih sekali dan dia menggunakan jaket hitam, itu terlihat kontras sekali kalau dia tidak memakai sarung tangan!" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit kesal.

"bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja karena... dikotak itu..." Leeteuk kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"dikotak itu... tidak ditemukan sidik jari orang lain kecuali sidik jariku, Kangin-ah dan mungkin petugas polisi yang membawanya tadi" lanjutnya.

"MWO?!" teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Sedangkan Kangin memandang Leeteuk dengan heran.

"Teukie hyung, apa kau tidak salah bicara?" tanya Donghae.

"tentu saja tidak, kalau kalian tidak percaya, lihat saja hasilnya sendiri!" Leeteuk memberikan selembar kertas hasil pemeriksaan itu kepada orang-orang didepanya.

"b... ba... bagaimana bisa begini?" Donghae mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata dan ekspressi tak percaya.

"Apa mungkin dia itu hantu?" ucap Donghae lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu.

Leeteuk dan Kangin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang mereka, kurasa kali ini mereka masih belum berhasil mengungkapnya.

"babbo! Kakinya menapak, mana mungkin dia itu hantu!" Eunhyuk yang menjadi saksi mata menyangkal pendapat rekan kerjanya itu.

"atau mungkin dia itu siluman yang menyamar menjadi manusia?" kali ini Donghae memandang Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ah jangan membuat oppini sendiri yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal seperti itu!" Seru Kangin sedekit berteriak.

"Kangin-ah, sepertinya kasus ini akan merepotkan"

"ne, kurasa juga begitu Teukie"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"aishh! Ini sudah sangat malam, kenapa meeting itu begitu lama. Semoga saja Sungmin hyung sudah tidur" Siwon mempercepat laju mobilnya.

...

"huh... akhirnya sampai juga"

Clekekk

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya lalu memasuki rumah itu. Tak lupa juga mengunci pintunya setelah dirinya masuk.

Tap... tap... tap...

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Sungmin.

"hyung... kau belum tidur? Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan dengan lem itu?"

Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menengok kesumber suara.

"aniya... aku hanya sedang memperbaiki album foto ini, ada beberapa foto yang terlepas" jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat sangat pelan, tapi untunglah pendengaran Siwon cukup baik sehingga ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"hyung... album foto itu kan..."

Sungminnya pasti menangis lagi jika melihat album foto itu. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah berusaha menjauhkan Sungmin dari album foto itu karena itulah yang sering memicu tangisan hyung terimutnya itu.

Entahlah! Sepertinya Sungmin yang siang tadi tersenyum manis padanya kembali menjadi Sungmin yang murung. Bingo! Tebakan Siwon belum pernah meleset, suara isakkan kembali terdengar. Itu hal yang paling Siwon benci, melihat Sungminnya menangis adalah hal yang paling dibencinya.

'hyung... aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus seperti ini. Aku akan menangkap orang itu, agar hyung bisa ceria kembali seperti saat itu, aku berjanji padamu' itulah janjinya pada Sungmin.

Siwon berjalan mendekat...

"hyung, bukankah besok kita akan bersenang-senang? Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jadi sekarang hyung istrahatlah. Arasso?" ya.. seperti biasa, Siwon mengatakan itu dengan ekspressi senang, padahal dalam hatinya kalian yakin bukan kalau Siwon sedang bersedih melihat keadaan Sungmin?

"ne arasso"

'gomawo Siwonnie. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Hanya kau yang selalu ada, kapanpun dan dimanapun aku membutuhkan seseorang, meskipun aku tahu, menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan besar bukanlah tugas yang mudah. Kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk menemaniku. Jeongmal gomawo Wonnie... aku juga ingin keluar dari situasi ini, berdiam diri disini malah membuatku tidak bisa melupakan semua yang ingin kulupakan. Akan kucoba untuk membuka lembaran baru dan menjadi seorang hyung yang tidak lemah seperti sekarang ini. Kumohon bersabarlah hingga saat itu tiba Siwonnie' batin Sungmin.

"Jaljayo Siwonnie"

Siwon yang saat itu tengah membuka pintu kembali menengok kebelakang. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat Siwon pun tak kuasa untuk menarik kedua ujung bibirnya untuk mengukir senyum terbaiknya diwajah tampannya.

"ne, nado hyung, jaljayo, semoga kau bermimpi indah"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Setiap helai daun berwarna kecoklatan hampir habis tertiup angin dan membiarkan tubuh –tubuh mereka menjauh dari sang induk. Ya! Musim gugur akan segera berakhir, begitupula dengan suhu yang sudah tidak lagi sejuk. Orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitas mulai menggunakan pakaian yang tebal karena angin yang cukup kencang dan berhawa dingin itu bisa saja sewaktu-waktu membuat tubuh mereka membeku.

Seorang pria berambut ikal kecoklatan terus memandang pada dedaunan yang jatuh tertiup angin didepan sebuah bangunan nan megah itu.

Tuk... tuk... tuk...

Suara ketukan sepatu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya tidak terlalu ia hiraukan. Pria itu menengok kearah pintu masuk utama bangunan megah itu. Ya! Bangunan megah itu adalah gedung perusahaan miik keluarga CHO.

"hyung!" pria itu berlari menuju pria berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung.

"ahh, Kyuhyun-ssi...tunggu tunggu, kau tadi memanggilku apa? Hyung? Wah... rupanya kau menurut juga ya hahaha" ujar pria tampan itu.

"aish! Sudahlah hyung, aku memanggil itu karna kupikir hyung tidak terlalu buruk"

"haha, kau sedang apa disini, menemui appamu lagi?"

"ne..." raut wajah pria berambut ikal itu seketika berubah menjadi sedih.

"hyung... Siwon hyung sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya kemudian

"ne, waeyo?"

"ini kan baru jam 10 hyung? Kenapa sudah mau pulang?"

"aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dari kemarin, harusnya aku libur hari ini, tapi berhubung ada meeting, jadi aku terpaksa kekantor" jawabnya.

"ooh... ahh! Hyung, setelah ini kau tidak ada pekerjaan lagi kan?" Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya.

"hyung... tolong temani aku hari ini, aku ingin bercerita padamu" lanjutnya sembari menundukan wajahnya.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung seperti bertanya '_apa yang terjadi pada bocah ini?'_. Sejak kapan namja yang selalu bersikap dingin itu mau bercerita padanya, yang bahkan sekedar menyapa saja jarang sekali kalau bukan dia sendiri yang memulainya duluan.

"w..waeyo? Kenapa hyung memandangku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun yang merasa ditatap aneh oleh Siwon melirik disela-sela tundukkan kepalanya.

"ahh. Aniya..., aku hanya aneh saja melihatmu seperti ini. Tidak biasanya. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau mau bercerita padaku?"

"aish! Sudahlah hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, aku tidak tau harus bercerita pada siapa lagi selain dirimu hyung, kumohon temani aku hari ini.. ne?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit memelas

Siwon tersenyum sambil memandang Kyuhyun, begitu pula Kyuhyun yang menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menatap Siwon karena dia yakin kalau Siwon pasti mau menemaninya. Tapi seketika senyumannya hilang ketika dia mendengan penuturan Siwon.

"aku ingin mendengar ceritamu itu, tapi miane, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Kau bisa cerita padaku lain kali ne?"

'_aish! Lalu untuk apa dia tersenyum seperti itu! Seolah-olah dia mau, tapi jawabannya? __Tidak __. Jinja!' _umpatnya dalam hati.

"waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sepertinya persepsi Kyuhyun tentang orang yang tidak mau menuruti keinginannya selain sang appa itu tidak berlaku sekarang. Nyatanya? Siwon menolak menemani Kyuhyun.

"ada seseorang yang menungguku, hehe... aku pulang dulu ya, annyeong"

Siwon sedikit membungkuk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung memandang kepergiannya.

'_huh! Jinja! Kalau saja ada orang yang lebih baik aku juga tidak mau bercerita padamu!'_ Kyuhyun terus saja mengumpat, mengetahui keadaan kalau ada orang lain selain appanya membantah kemauannya.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Sungmin POV**

Disinilah aku, sebuah ruangan penuh dengan bulu-bulu lembut dan halus dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang indah. Ya! Siwon mengajakku ke toko boneka ini. Aku baru memutuskan untuk pergi kesini kemarin, aku juga memutuskan untuk keluar dari keterpurukanku selama ini. Benar apa kata Siwon, dunia luar memang indah ketimbang hanya berdiam diri menatap jendela yang setiap hari hanya menangkap objek yang sama. Entah apa yang telah aku lakukan semenjak itu, tapi aku beruntung karena ada orang sebaik Siwon yang selalu ada disampingku. Dialah yang selalu memberikanku semangat, dan juga hanya dia yang mengetahui segala peristiwa yang aku alami hingga membuatku seperti ini.

Aku masih sedikit bingung dengan tempat ini, kenapa orang-orang malah memperhatikanku? Dan ada salah satu namja yang memegang boneka ditangannya malah memandang kearahku. Aku cukup risih dengan cara dia memandang.

'_Hey! Barang yang mau kau beli ada ditanganmu, kenapa malah melihatku!_'

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan melihat-lihat boneka lain yang terpajang rapi didinding-dinding yang telah diberi alas.

"Hyung, ini untukmu"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku, aku menoleh kesumber suara dan kulihat Siwon membawa sebuah boneka kelinci dengan ukuran sangat besar berwarna merah muda dengan pita berwarna serupa tersimpul dileher boneka itu. Bahkan saking besarnya boneka itu hingga menutupi wajah Siwon yang mengangkatnya.

"kau suka hyung?" tanya Siwon sambil menampakkan wajah tampannya dari balik boneka itu.

"Siwonnie, ini sangat indah" aku terperangah melihat boneka itu,sungguh! Aku sangat menyukainya, tidak ada lelaki yang lebih baik dari Siwon, dia memang selalu tau apa yang aku suka.

Ne! Aku memang suka kelinci, karena yaaa dulu saat aku masih kecil appa dan eommaku sering memanggilku dengan sebuah panggilan sayang '_bunny ming'_, itu didukung juga dengan gigiku ini yang katanya seperti kelinci, ditambah dengan wajahku yang awet muda begini, haha aku narsis juga bukan? Entahlah itu mungkin yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghibur diriku, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi merindukan panggilan itu.

"dan ini, khusus untukmu hyung"

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengeluarkan boneka lain yang dipegangnya. Hey! Boneka itu imut sekali. Berbentuk orang dengan jas merah dan celana berwarna _cream_.

" aigoo! Siwonnie... itu untukku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"ne! Ini untukmu, aku memesannya khusus untuk Sungmin hyungku yang terimut"

"jeongmal gomawo Siwonnie" aku sedikit berlari, memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

"ne, asalkan hyung selalu tersenyum seperti ini, aku mau membelikanmu lebih banyak boneka lagi"

"tidak, ini sudah cukup, kau terlalu baik padaku Siwonnie

**#Sungmin POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Normal POV**

"aish! Menyebalkan sekali hari ini, kenapa orang-orang begitu sibuk. Jalanan begitu ramai dan tidak ada yang mau menemaniku. Bahkan Siwon hyung yang sedang libur pun sibuk menemui seseorang yang menunggunya itu. Aish! Jinja!" pria berambut ikal berwarna coklat itu terus saja mengumpat disela-sela langkahnya yang entah akan kemana tujuannya.

'_kenapa ramai sekali disini... oh rupanya ada toko yang baru dibuka' k_ata pria itu dalam hatinya ketika melihat dipersimpangan ini banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tidak seperti biasanya.

"tuan, apakan anda mau membeli boneka. Disana ada toko yang baru dibuka, harganya pun belum terlalu tinggi, tapi kualitasnya sangat baik" seorang ajumma tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya ketika pria itu sedang memperhatikan orang-orang disekitar toko boneka itu.

"huh? W...wae? kenapa aku harus membelinya?" tanya pria itu yang cukup kaget dengan sapaan tiba-tiba sang ajumma.

"anak muda, kau masih tanya kenapa? Tentu saja untuk pacarmu...-"

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menyela tetapi rupanya ajumma itu terus saja melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"penampilanmu itu... kau terihat seperti orang frustasi. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan pacarmu? Atau dia memutuskan hubungannya denganmu? Sudahlah jangan seperti itu. Perbaiki hubunganmu dengannya, cepat sana pergi beli boneka dan berikan padanya"

_'apa yang dipikirkan ajumma ini... aku bahkan tidak punya pacar...'_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"sudahlah... kau jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, pantas saja kau diputuskan pacarmu. Kau tidak usah malu-malu padaku, tidak perlu menutupi masalahmu. Aku tau masalah-masalah yang biasa dialami anak muda"

"tapi...-"

"ayo sana... hwaiting!" ajumma itu mendorong Kyuhyun agar menyebrang dan mampir ketoko boneka itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun.

"ya!... ya!... aish! Aku mau bilang kalau aku tidak punya pacar... huh..." Kyuhyun baru sadar ketika ada suara yang memekakan telinganya. Hey! Dia sedang berdiri ditengah jalan raya yang banyak dilalui kendaraan. Ajumma tadi mendorongnya namun Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyebrang melainkan malah diam ditempat itu.

'Ttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn'

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika mesin beroda empat itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya...

'BRRAAKK!'

.

.

******end of chapter 2**

**To be continue...**

**mian, banyak typo nya, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**annyeong yeorobun... ^_^**

**entah kenapa author lagi bersemangat lanjutin fanfiction ini, padahal ceritanya sangat tidak menarik dengan kemampuan menulis yang yaaaah jujur aja author gak suka pelajaran sastra #curcol ._**.

**hehe, cepet kan update chapter 3 nyaaaaaa :**D

**iyalah author gitu, kalo lagi bersemangat bisa begini nih haha** :D

**#abaikan**

**author masih ngotot kalau ini cerita mysteri ._.**

**author juga memposting di blog :)**

**if you don't like don't read :)**

**NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title : mysteri shadow slayer (chapter 3)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon (kyumin/ wonmin), and other member Super Junior

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, sad, mistery (?)

Warning : OOC, typo(s),amatir, gak dapet feel, cerita gak nyambung, dialog amuradul, sakadaek, tidak sesuai EYD, banyak pemborosan kata, dll

**Preview chapter 2**

...

"sudahlah... kau jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, pantas saja kau diputuskan pacarmu. Kau tidak usah malu-malu padaku, tidak perlu menutupi masalahmu. Aku tau masalah-masalah yang biasa dialami anak muda"

"tapi...-"

"ayo sana... hwaiting!" ajumma itu mendorong Kyuhyun agar menyebrang dan mampir ketoko boneka itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun.

"ya!... ya!... aish! Aku mau bilang kalau aku tidak punya pacar... huh..." Kyuhyun baru sadar ketika ada suara yang memekakan telinganya. Hey! Dia sedang berdiri ditengah jalan raya yang banyak dilalui kendaraan. Ajumma tadi mendorongnya namun Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyebrang melainkan malah diam ditempat itu.

'Ttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn'

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika mesin beroda empat itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya...

'BRRAAKK!'

**Preview end**

**Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun memejamkan erat matanya, sebelum tubuhnya terhempas. Hey! Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit? Kenapa dia tidak merasakan benturan mobil yang melaju itu? Ahh, '_mungkin aku sudah mati_' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan...

'_t..tu..tunggu? aku masih hidup?' _itu yang dipikirkannya ketika mendapati dirinya berada diatas seseorang yang matanya masih terpejam.

'_ahh! Ya! Aku ingat! Saat itu ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku, sehingga aku tidak tertabrak. Tapi... siapa dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Wajahnya sedikit pucat, sepertinya dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi baik'_

_'yaaaa, tapi untunglah dia membawa boneka yang cukup besar, sehingga tubuhnya tidak terbentur terlalu keras sepertinya...wajahnya sangat manis'_ Kyuhyun malah menatap wajah namja manis didepannya.

"aish! Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau malah memperhatikannya?! Babbo!" Kyuhyun malah menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri yang malah terpesona melihat namja manis itu.

"hey! Gwaenchana? Irreona" Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuh mungil dihadapannya –ralat, dibawahnya tepatnya- karena dia jatuh menindih tubuh mungil itu.

Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya, membiarkan bias-bias cahaya memasuki bola mata kelamnya.

Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu...

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat mata indah itu, oooh sepertinya matanya itu mempunyai aura magic yang bisa membuat orang membeku seketika dan tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya.

Tapi reaksi namja manis itu berbeda, dia membelalakan matanya, air mukanya berubah seketika menjadi ketakutan ketika menatap namja berambut ikal kecoklatan itu.

Brug!

Namja itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, mengambil boneka pink nya lalu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ya... ya! Hey! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Kyuhyun pada namja tadi yang berlari menjauhinya.

"aish! Aku bahkan belum berterimakasih padanya" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Yaaaa, meskipun begitu dia bukanlah orang yang tidak tau terimakasih.

'_hey! Apa yang terjadi pada orang itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba lari begitu saja? Orang yang aneh! ~~ tapi tunggu... tadi itu... kenapa aku malah diam saat menatap matanya? huh Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya '_

Saat Kyuhyun akan pergi dari tempat itu, dia merasa ada sesuatu didekat kakinya. Ia menoleh dan mengambil benda itu.

"jadi dia membawa dua boneka?"Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja manis itu pergi tadi.

Dia memperhatikan lagi bentuk boneka itu, ini mirip seperti orang yang dilihatnya tadi, ya itu memang dirinya namun dalam bentuk boneka.

Setelah puas memperhatikan boneka itu, Kyuhyun berlari untuk mengembalikan boneka yang digenggamnya kepada sang pemilik, mungkin dia akan mencari ini, pikirnya.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"pak, kantor kepolisian menerima paket siang ini berupa amplop. Dan kami sudah mengeceknya, isinya adalah bukti-bukti tentang transaksi perdagangan ilegal yang dilakukan oleh Direktur Han yang terbunuh pada kasus 3 bulan lalu di Seoul"

"siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanya Kangin

"kami tidak tau, katanya orang itu tidak mau ada yang tau tentang identitasnya, dengan alasan dia takut diketahui oleh para anak buahnya Direktur Han yang sekarang ini diketuai oleh anak tunggal dari Direktur Han sendiri" jelas petugas polisi itu panjang lebar.

"jadi dia takut kalau dia akan ditangkap oleh anak buah Direktur Han karena menyerahkan bukti-bukti perbuatan ilegalnya Direktur Han?" tanya Kangin lagi

"ya, kurasa begitu"

"baiklah, kau boleh bertugas kembali"

Petugas polisi itu meninggalkan ruangan Kangin.

Kangin menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

'_lagi... apa yang mengirimnya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengirim kotak coklat tempo hari? tapi untuk apa dia menyerahkan bukti-bukti para korbannya? Ahh, tapi apa mungkin dia pembunuhnya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu membantu kepolisian, karena dengan adanya dia kepolisian tidak perlu susah-susah mencari bukti-bukti perbuatan yang dilakukan para korban. Tunggu! Jadi... selama ini, yang menjadi korbannya adalah orang-orang yang sebenarnya bersalah! Ya.. benar, mungkin dia ingin memberi tau kebenarannya, tapi kenapa harus dengan cara membunuh? Entahlah, itu alasan yang sampai sekarang aku tidak tau'_

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Siwon baru saja akan menaiki mobil bermerk _Audi R8 Spyder_ miliknya, yaaa tadi dia menyuruh hyungnya untuk menunggunya mengambil mobil sebentar karena jarak toko dan mobilnya cukup jauh. Tapi rupanya hyungnya itu malah berlari mengikutinya dan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

Siwon terlihat bingung dengan perlakuan hyungnya, namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih ketika mengetahui kalau orang yang memeluknya tengah menumpahkan kristal bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Ya! Dia menangis, hyungnya menangis, dan sudah kubilang bukan kalau Siwon paling benci melihat hyungnya menangis. Siwon membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut, berharap namja manis yang didekapnya mendapatkan rasa nyaman ketika memeluknya.

'_pasti terjadi sesuatu' _pikirnya

"uljjima hyung? Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Siwon berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"aku... aku... aku takut Siwonnie..." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya pun semakin pucat. Ya! Kurasa dia sedang dalam ketakutan yang sangat.

"takut? Tenanglah, ada aku disini, aku pasti akan melindungi hyung"

"Siwon-ah, aku... aku bertemu dengan orang itu... aku takut... tatapan matanya... dan aku malah menyelamatkannya... ini salahku" isaknya

"ini bukan salahmu hyung, menyelamatkannya bukanlah suatu kesalahan, aku akan melindungimu dari orang itu hyung, jadi kau tidak perlu takut, ne?" Siwon mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin yang masih terisak sambil memeluknya.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Tuk... tuk... tuk..

Suara benturan sepatu pemuda berambut ikal itu semakin melambat, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja. Boneka tadi masih ada ditangannya, tapi ia masih belum juga melihat sang namja manis pemilik boneka itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak ditaman yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempatnya berjalan tadi. Dia mendudukan tubuh lelahnya dibangku taman yang tepat berada dibawah naungan pohon rindang nan menyejukkan.

"kemana larinya namja itu ya? Kenapa bisa secepat itu dia lari?" gumamnya.

Namja yang diyakini bernama Kyuhyun itu menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sejenak, sebelum kemudian memandang suasana taman itu.

Hey! Apa yang dilihatnya? Dia memicingkan matanya untuk mempertajam indra visualnya.

"i... itu kan..."

'_namja tadi? Kenapa Siwon hyung bisa ada bersamanya? Dan... kenapa dia memeluk namja itu?'_

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan kedua namja yang tidak jauh darinya.

Bukankah Siwon sedang mengambil mobilnya diparkiran? Oh, tidak, itu persimpangan jalan, tidak ada parkiran disana dan Siwon menyimpan mobilnya ditaman itu, karena halamannya cukup luas dibanding dengan menaruhnya dipinggiran jalan yang malah akan menghalangi pengguna jalan lain.

_'aish! Kenapa aku merasa kecewa melihat mereka? Apa mungkin aku...? Ahh pabbo kau Cho Kyuhyun! Mana mungkin seperti itu, kau baru saja bertemu, namanya pun kau tidak tau. Mungkin kau ingin menceritakan pada Siwon hyung kalau kau bertemu dengan namja yang sangat manis, yang menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan yang mungkin saja membuatmu tewas seketika. Tapi kemudian kau mengetahui kalau Siwon hyung ternyata mengenal namja itu, dan mereka terlihat dekat. Ya! Mungkin karena itu kau kecewa hmm' _Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyangkal tentang pemikirannya yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap mereka...

"d... dia menangis?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

'_apa aku sebegitu menakutkan sehingga namja itu berlari menjauh dariku dan memeluk Siwon hyung? Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan boneka ini'_

Kyuhyun memandang boneka ditangannya, melirik sekilas kearah dua namja tadi lalu perlahan bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman itu.

* * *

**_"ketika kau mulai berusaha untuk melupakan sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kau lupakan, akan tetapi saat itu kau malah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat tidak ingin kau temui, dan itu membuatmu sulit untuk melupakan hal itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_**

* * *

Sang mentari kini tengah kembali keperadabannya, mempersilahkan sang dewi malam untuk kembali memegang tahtanya diantara kerumunan pasukan yang berkilauan beralaskan istana gelap dengan cahaya yang memancar dari masing-masing penghuninya.

Ya! Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba, hore! hore! (*upss, hehe author ganggu ya? ._. #plak. Haha untuk sekedar menghibur para readers kok... |'readers: udah tau nanya lagi, ganggu pake banget thor -,-'| hehe mian mian piece ^^v #pasangmukainnocent ._. #plakk #abaikan #kabur...

Ya! Malam telah tiba (*nah ini baru bener :D). Suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan menambah suasana seorang namja yang tengah duduk dikasur empuknya semakin kalut. Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar, suara deru nafasnya terdengar.

"arrgh!" namja itu mengerang.

"mengapa aku jadi seperti ini? Mengapa bayangan namja itu terus memenuhi pikiranku? Siapa sebenarnya namja itu? Mengapa dia lari begitu saja ketika melihatku? Mengapa dia menangis sambil memeluk Siwon hyung? Mengapa Siwon hyung bisa mengenal namja itu?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh itu muncul begitu saja dibenaknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi itulah yang dilontarkan oleh bibir namja itu.

"Kyuhyun berpikir! Ayo berpikir!" ucap namja itu lagi sambil menanggkupkan satu telapak tangannya di keningnya.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen untuk menuliskan apa yang aku pikirkan, berharap menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan sendiri. Apa kau bertanya kenapa aku sebegitu ingin mengetahui jawabannya? Jangan tanya aku, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini.

Oke! Analisa pertama:

_namja itu menyelamatkanku_. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia tidak menatap wajahku dan langsung menarikku begitu saja.

_Namja itu terlihat kaget dan takut ketika menatapku._ Ada 2 kemungkinan menurutku. 1. Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku. 2. Dia benar-benar takut.

_Namja itu mendorongku dan langsung lari begitu saja._ Kalau ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, apa reaksinya akan seperti itu? Oh, kurasa prediksi nomor 1 tadi aku diskualifikasi (1. Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku.). Alasan namja itu mendorongku adalah dia benar-benar takut padaku.

Kesimpulannya: **'namja itu takut padaku'**

Tapi yang aku tidak tau adalah... apa alasan dia takut padaku?

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Normal POV**

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Mungkin hampir semua orang telah berpetualang dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Sreeet... sreet...

Suara gesekan pena dan helaian kertas itu berasal dari seseorang yang masih belum terlelap pada tengah malam ini. Buku berwarna hitam dengan lembaran yang sudah usang, yaaa bisa dipastikan kalau buku itu sudah berumur, oh! Dan ada juga bercak-bercak yang telah mengering menembus lembaran demi lembaran yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Orang itu terus menorehkan ujung pena-nya pada lembaran itu. Kau bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dia tulis? Baiklah akan kuberi tau, ini isinya...

* * *

_Seorang Direktur dari sebuah perusahaan besar yang terletak dikota Seoul. Tidak ada yang tau mengapa perusahaannya bisa secepat itu menduduki rating tertinggi dikorea. Bahkan Direktur Han yang menjabat sebagai Direktur utama diperusahaan itu mendadak menjadi orang yang kaya raya dengan banyaknya tawaran kerjasama dari perusahaan lain. Tidak ada juga yang tau kalau semua itu didapatkan dari hasil perdagangan ilegal yang dilakukannya. Rencana: _

_1. Membunuh direktur Han (__**terlaksana**__)_

_2. Menyerahkan bukti-bukti perdagangan ilegal yang dilakukan Direktur Han kepihak kepolisian (__**terlaksana**__)_

_3. Membuka kasus Direktur Han (__**on going**__)_

_4. Menyerahkan para kaki tangan Direktur Han yang juga ikut terlibat (__**on going**__)_

* * *

Lembar selanjutnya...

* * *

_Hal serupa terjadi pada Direktur Kim yang melakukan penggelapan dana perusahaan. Perusahaannya sedang naik daun saat ini. Rencana:_

_1. Membunuh Direktur Kim (__**terlaksana)**_

_2. Menyerahkan bukti-bukti penggelapan dana perusahaan (__**teraksana**__)_

_3. Membuka kasus penggelapan dana Direktur Kim (__**on going**__)_

* * *

"huh! Orang-orang seperti itu memang patut dilenyapkan. Itu adalah hukuman yang pantas diberikan atas keserakahan mereka. Ramah didepan namun membahayakan dibelakang. Dasar orang-orang munafik!" gumam orang itu.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**(note: tulisan yang dicetak ****_miring_**** di part Kyuhyun ini adalah pemikiran Kyuhyun ya J)**

"arggh!" lagi, namja itu mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"pabbo kau Cho Kyuhyun! Untuk apa juga kau memikirkan itu. Lagipula siapa dia juga tidak penting bagimu bukan? Belum tentu juga kau bertemu dengannya lagi, saat itu kan hanya kebetulan!"

_'tapi kau mengenal Siwon hyung kan, dan Siwon hyung mengenalnya?'_

"huh, benar juga. Siwon hyung! Tapi Siwon hyung kan tidak tau kalau aku bertemu dengannya!"

_'lalu mengapa kau diam saat menatap matanya?'_

"yak! Itu kan... karena dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti orang ketakutan!"

_'apa yang dia takutkan?'_

"tentu saja aku! Lagipula aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, mungkin dia hanya temannya Siwon hyung yang mampir sebentar, dan akan pulang secepatnya"

_'mengapa kau begitu yakin?'_

"tentu saja karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya dikota ini!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dengan posisi terlentang. Masih bermonolog dan bergelut dengan pikirannya yang sedang tak karuan.

Hey! Tunggu!... tangannya yang terlentang menyenggol sesuatu yang juga berada dikasurnya. Dia mengambil benda itu. Dan... oh! Itu adalah boneka yang tidak jadi dia kembalikan pada sang pemilik, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja manis itu?

_'lalu bagaimana dengan boneka itu? Bukankah kau akan mengembalikannya? Atau kau berubah pikiran dan mau menyimpannya?'_

"tentu saja akan ku kembalikan!"

_'bagaimana caranya? Kau akan menemuinya langsung? Bukankah kau bilang dia takut padamu?'_

"itu mudah saja, titipkan saja pada Siwon hyung!"

_'baru saja kau bilang tadi kalau Siwon hyung tidak mengetahui pertemuanmu dengannya. Jadi kau akan memberitaunya?'_

"aish! Sudahlah hentikan otak bodoh! Kenapa terus memikirkan itu?! Haah, kurasa aku mulai gila! Dan ini semua karena kau!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada boneka yang digenggamnya.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Dibawah cahaya lampu yang remang-remang, seseorang tengah tersenyum sinis menatap nama-nama korban dan juga calon korbannya dikemudian hari.

Menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah ulasan senyum yang mengerikan, matanya menatap tajam pada satu nama yang benar-benar ingin dipermainkannya.

_You are my biggest targets..._

Orang itu menutup bukunya, lalu mengeluarkan seringai mematikannya lagi.

"tunggulah... aku akan biarkan kau bersenang-senang untuk saat ini, tapi sebentar lagi permainan akan segera dimulai" tawa renyahnya bergema, namun kupastikan tak akan ada yang mendengarnya mengingat ini adalah tengah malam yang sepi.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**yey yey yey... chapter 3 selesai hehe :p**

**mian... miaaaan banget, author gagal ngintip nama si "biggest target"nya si orang misterius...**

**abisnya author ketauan ngintip, pas banget pas author mau baca namanya dia langsung tutup tuh buku -,-**

**(awas aja tuh orang, berani nih sama author hah?! #author nantangin : )**

**gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**annyeong Yeorobun... :D**

**author kembali dengan cerita yang ngotot author bilang ini cerita mysteri dengan chapter 4! yey yey! \(^-^)/**

**-,-**

**author juga post di blog! :)**

**Don't like don't read**

**NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

Title : mysteri shadow slayer (chapter 4)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon (kyumin/ wonmin), and other member Super Junior

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, sad, mistery (?)

Warning : OOC, typo(s), amatir, gak dapet feel, cerita gak nyambung, dialog amuradul, sakadaek, tidak sesuai EYD, banyak

pemborosan kata, dll

**Preview chapter 3**

...

Dibawah cahaya lampu yang remang-remang, seseorang tengah tersenyum sinis menatap nama-nama korban dan juga calon korbannya dikemudian hari.

Menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah ulasan senyum yang mengerikan, matanya menatap tajam pada satu nama yang benar-benar ingin dipermainkannya.

_You are my biggest targets..._

Orang itu menutup bukunya, lalu mengeluarkan seringai mematikannya lagi.

"tunggulah... aku akan biarkan kau bersenang-senang untuk saat ini, tapi sebentar lagi permainan akan segera dimulai" tawa renyahnya bergema, namun kupastikan tak akan ada yang mendengarnya mengingat ini adalah tengah malam yang sepi.

**Preview end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Hingga saat ini aku masih juga belum bisa terlelap. Penyebabnya? Salahkan saja namja itu, datang kehidupku seenaknya lalu melarikan diri begitu saja.

Hey! Memangnya apa pentingnya dia bagiku? Apa peduliku padanya? Huh! Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila kali ini.

"ingat! Kau itu Cho Kyuhyun, seorang CHO KYUHYUN! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kacau seperti ini hanya karena seorang namja yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?!"

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku lagi...

...

'aish! Tetap saja tidak bisa!'

Kulirik lagi sehelai kertas yang kuukir dengan sebuah analisaku tadi. Mungkin mencoba menyelesaikannya akan membuatku merasa lebih baik, pikirku.

Ah ya! Aku sudah dapatkan kesimpulan pertamaku

**'namja itu takut padaku'**

Tapi mengetahui itu saja tidak cukup, masih ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku.

'semua itu pasti ada alasannya bukan? Apa alasan dia takut padaku?'

Pertanyaan itu masih belum bisa kujawab.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Sungmin POV**

Disinilah aku, didalam kamarku ditemani cahaya yang cukup redup namun aku masih bisa melihat benda-benda disekitarku. Aku memang hanya menyalakan lampu tidur saja.

Jujur! Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih duduk didekat meja kamarku yang mengarah langsung pada jendela. Diluar masih gelap, ya! Ini masih malam. Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang sedang kulakukan tadi ya? Huh... kurasa aku melamun lagi, itulah yang sering Siwon bicarakan, dengan cara itu aku bisa melupakan segala beban dipikiranku meskipun hanya sebentar. Setelahnya aku akan ingat kembali.

Seperti saat ini, baru saja aku mengingat kembali pertemuanku dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tidak ingin kutemui saat ini. Aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya, namun disaat aku ingin melupakannya dia malah datang kembali dihadapanku.

Mataku menangkap sebuah album foto dimeja kamarku. Perlahan kuraih album itu dan mulai membukanya.

'_aish! Lagi-lagi ada yang jatuh'_

Ya! Album ini sudah sangat tua, dan hampir setiap aku membukanya selalu ada foto yang terlepas. Itu membuatku harus benar-benar menjaganya karena album inilah satu-satunya kenangan indah masa yang telah laluku. Sebelum ada seseorang yang datang dan mengacaukan hidupku.

Aku beruntung memiliki Siwon, dia adalah dongsaeng yang sangat baik. Yaaaa, tapi kami tidak sedarah, dia adalah teman dekatku dari sejak dulu. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Begitu pula dengan eomma dan appa-nya sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri.

Awalnya aku cukup terkejut karena Siwon lebih memilih tinggal bersamaku untuk menjagaku yang sangat kacau ini dan meneruskan perusahaan dikorea dibandingkan memilih untuk tinggal dan mengurus perusahaan keluarganya yang berada di luar negeri. Dia benar-benar baik bukan?

...

Kurasa aku sudah mulai mengantuk, kuputuskan untuk tidur dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur nyamanku. Meskipun aku tidak yakin bisa melupakan orang tadi. Bayangannya masih membekas dipikiranku.

**#Sungmin POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Analisa kedua:

_Namja itu meninggalkan 1 bonekanya. _ Karena dia takut melihatku maka dia segera lari dan lupa membawa boneka yang satunya.

_Namja itu lari ketempat Siwon hyung_. Kemungkinan terbesar, dia memang datang ketoko boneka itu bersama Siwon hyung.

Ah! Aku baru ingat! Pagi tadi saat aku meminta Siwon hyung untuk menemaniku dia bilang ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

Mungkinkah...? namja itu yang menunggu Siwon hyung?...

Oke! Kita lanjutkan...

_Namja itu memeluk Siwon hyung._ hmm, kurasa banyak kemungkinan untuk yang satu ini. Mungkin namja itu adalah dongsaengnya Siwon hyung. Atau mungkin namja itu temannya. _'tapi itu terlalu dekat untuk disebut teman'_. Ralat- teman 'dekat'. Atau juga yang lebih buruknya... aish! Aku tidak suka menuliskan yang satu ini, kekasihnya.

_Namja itu menangis_. Apa dia terluka saat terjatuh menolongku tadi? Atau dia sedang sedih hingga dia menangis seperti itu? Tapi... dia menangis setelah bertemu denganku dan kulihat tidak ada luka yang serius. Dia bahkan bisa lari secepat itu.

Kalau begitu, apa jangan-jangan...

Huh... aku tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi kurasa dia mengenalku atau setidaknya dia pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenal pria tampan ini? Kkk (*sepertinya Kyu melupakan ajumma siang itu ._.)

Tapi ini aneh, benar-benar aneh. Disaat orang-orang terkagum-kagum melihatku, dia malah ketakutan dan lari. Oh! Apa mungkin dia phobia melihat pria tampan ? (?)

"aish! Ini semua semakin tidak masuk akal. Kenapa otak ini tidak bisa henti-hentinya memikirkan namja itu!" gumamku frustasi

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Hari sudah berganti, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati para karakter dicerita ini.

* * *

**"****_ketika kau mempunyai misi untuk menangkap seseorang, tetapi kenyataan lainnya orang itu ternyata membantumu. Apa yang akan kau perbuat?"_**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Normal POV**

Sementara dikantor kepolisian, mereka disibukkan dengan datangnya kembali paket berisi bukti-bukti perbuatan ilegal para korban. Hey! Korban? Mereka korban atau tersangka? Kurasa keduanya, bagaimana? Apa kau berpikiran sama? Mereka adalah tersangka karena melakukan hal yang dilarang, namun disisi lain mereka juga adalah korban pembunuhan dari seseorang yang entah siapa pelakunya.

"Hyukie, aku masih penasaran dengan orang itu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"tentu saja aku juga penasaran pabbo!" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"ya! Aku kan hanya bertanya! Tidak perlu seperti itu!" Donghae yang tidak terima dibilang '_pabbo'_ oleh Eunhyuk mendengus sebal.

"baiklah Donghae-ssi yang tampan, aku minta maaf karena telah menyebut kau pabbo!" Eunhyuk meminta maaf dan menekankan pada kata '_pabbo'_.

"ya! Aku tau aku tampan, tapi maafmu itu terdengar tidak ikhlas!"

"hey! Tentu saja tidak, karena aku tidak bersalah. Kau memang pabbo! Tanpa kau tanya pun aku pasti penasaran! Siapa yang tidak penasaran kalau berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu?!"

Donghae yang mendengar itu, masih mengelola maksud ucapan Eunhyuk tadi.

"coba kau tanya Kangin hyung, dia pasti akan menjawab hal yang sama!"

Donghae masih saja berpikir.

"ya! Kau mendengarku atau tidak sih!" Eunhyuk yang kesal dengan ke_bufering_an otaknya Donghae mulai kesal. (**author: mian aku buat karakter Donghae oppa seperti ini :D *just ff* #dikejarELFISHY #kabuuur #abaikan**)

Setelah sekian lamanya berpikir, akhirnya Donghae menyadarinya (-.-)

"ya! Ya! Jadi kau mengataiku pabbo?! Hah?!"

"kau memang pabbo! Aish! Aku sudah capek menghadapi otakmu itu!"

"tapi kau suka kan?!"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba diam, yaa itu adalah kata-kata _skakmat _yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Donghae untuk Eunhyuk.

"kenapa kau diam Hyukie?" Donghae yang menyadari perubahan sikap Eunhyuk malah berusaha menggodanya.

Sejujurnya Donghae sendiri tidak tau mengapa dia melontarkan pertanyaan konyol itu. Hanya itu yang terpikir diotaknya.

"ya! Aish! Hae-ah jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" Eunhyuk merasakan mukanya panas kali ini, yaaa warna kulit putihnya berubah kemerahan.

'CEKREKK'

Suara pintu terbuka (**readers: emang pintu kebuka suaranya gitu ya? | author: anggap ajalah gitu -,-**) menampakkan sosok gagah dibaliknya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapatkan Kangin disana.

"hyung" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan.

"ahh, ternyata ada kalian. Apa kalian melihat Teukie?" tanyanya

"oh! Teukie hyung sedang kekantor pos. Katanya dia mau mencari bukti tentang orang yang mengirimkan paket kemarin" jawab salah satu dari mereka (**terserah mau Eunhyuk atau Donghae yang jawab**)

"oh, baiklah! Ini jam istirahat kan? Silahkan lanjutkan lagi" Kangin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"ne hyung"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Jam sudah berganti hari, dan aku masih belum bisa terlelap dengan tenang. Namja itu benar-benar meracuni pikiranku. Bahkan jujur saja aku sempat bermimpi tentangnya.

Kebanyakan alasan orang-orang yang lari ketika melihat atau bertemu orang lain yaitu apabila dia tau karakter orang yang ditemuinya. Dan untuk mengetahui karakter seseorang, tentu harus mengenal orang itu, atau setidaknya menyelidikinya. Yaaa, begitulah seperti difilm-film action yang pernah kutonton. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, apa aku mengenalnya? Bahkan kurasa aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin...

Baiklah daripada aku terus berada dijalan buntu, lebih baik aku ambil kesimpulan sementara yang kira-kira masih masuk diakal.

**'dia mengenalku'**

Lalu kita hubungkan kesimpulan sementara itu dengan kesimpulan yang pertama... maka akan menjadi...

**'namja itu takut padaku karena dia mengenalku'**

Oke! Kurasa ini mulai masuk akal. Aku hebat kan? Haha

Ya! Dia takut padaku karena dia mengenalku. Tapi...

"aish! Lalu apa yang bisa kudapat dari kesimpulan itu? Aku dekati dia pasti lari lagi -,-"

'_kau harus berjuang Cho Kyuhyun! Dekati dia, kau bisa gunakan boneka itu sebagai alasan, kau bilang saja kalau kau ingin mengembalikannya. Dan jangan lupa untuk mencari tau kapan kau bertemu dengannya dan bagaimana dia bisa mengenalmu! Huh, HWATING!'_

"Insiden itu dan juga kau (menunjuk pada boneka milik sang namja manis) membuatku mulai gila, tapi berkat kau juga (masih menunjuk boneka) aku punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan namja manis itu lagi."

Disisi lain merugikan, namun dibaliknya ada keuntungan yang dapat diperoleh.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Sebuah mobil terparkir disebuah kantor, kita bisa menyebutnya kantor pos. Seorang pria berlesung pipi turun menggunakan kacamata ber-rangka hitamnya. Berjalan dengan gagahnya memasuki kantor itu. Soal pakaian? Bukan pakaian resmi. Sebut saja pria itu Park Jung Soo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. Kau tidak lupa bukan apa pekerjaannya?

"annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu pegawai disana

"ne annyeong, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Leeteuk

"tentu saja tuan, tuan ingin bertanya mengenai apa? Kami cukup banyak menawarkan jasa, seperti pengiriman surat, transfer, pengiriman paket barang, dan masih banyak lagi"

"aku ingin bertanya mengenai pengiriman paket barang"

"ne, silahkan tuan. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena saya lancang untuk menanyakan ini. Apa beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang yang mengirim paket berupa amplop kekantor kepolisian?"

"a...ah, soal itu... ya, ada! Tapi mengapa anda menanyakan itu?" pegawai itu menjawabnya dengan gelagapan.

"ah, maaf kau tidak usah takut, aku tau isi amplop itu dan aku juga bukan anak buah dari Direktur Han. Aku dari agen kepolisian" Leeteuk menunjukan kartu identitasnya pada pegawai itu.

"o..oh, maaf tuan, aku tidak tau karena penampilan tuan tidak terlihat seperti...-"

"ne, tidak apa-apa" Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum ramah dengan lesung pipi yang senantiasa menghiasinya.

"sekali lagi aku meminta maaf tuan. Orang itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau memberi tau identitasnya karena takut ditangkap oleh anak buah Direktur Han"

"ne, aku bisa mengerti. Aku ingin menanyakan ciri-ciri orang yang mengirim paket itu, kepolisian sangat membutuhkannya sekarang ini" tanya Leeteuk lagi pada pegawai itu.

"rambutnya hitam, untuk wajahnya... maaf aku tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya. Dia memakai masker, dia bilang karena cuaca yang berhubung sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin dia terkena flu, maka dari itu dia menggunakan masker dan juga jaket yang tebal. Tapi jika dilihat, kulit wajahnya memang sedikit pucat, dan matanya juga terihat sayu" jelas pegawai itu panjang lebar.

"kau benar-benar tidak melihat wajahnya?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

"mianhamnida tuan, saya tidak melihatnya"

"gamsahamida atas informasinya"

"ne, cheonmaneyo"

Leeteuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Memasukinya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya disana.

"huh... ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira"

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Sungmin POV**

Kenapa disaat aku ingin melupakannya, dia malah datang kehadapanku? Dan bodohnya aku malah menyelamatkannya? Kenapa tidak kubiarkan dia mati tertabrak saja kemarin?

Lee Sungmin, walaupun kau benci padanya, tentu kau tidak akan terus diam melihat orang lain dalam bahaya bukan? atau kau hanya bersimpati melihat detik-detik kematian orang itu?

Arggh! Entahlah... aku tidak sekejam yang kau kira, meskipun aku membencinya sangat sangat membencinya, aku juga tidak bisa menontonnya mati begitu saja didepanku.

Ahh, aku melupakan boneka manis pemberian Siwon, semua gara-gara namja itu... gara-gara bertemu dengannya aku jadi menghilangkan boneka manis itu...

"hyung..." sapa Siwon padaku.

"kenapa kau melamun hyung..." lanjutnya

Melamun? Tentu! Inilah hobiku sehari-hari, tanpa sadar aku selalu melamun... dan sekarang terjadi lagi...

"Siwon-ah, miane... aku menghilangkan boneka yang satunya... aku benar-benar menyesal menghilangkan boneka darimu itu" sungguh aku minta maaf Siwon-ah.

"ne, sudahlah tidak apa-apa hyung... aku bisa memesannya lagi nanti..."

Kenapa kau bisa menjadi orang sebaik ini Siwon-ah? Aku sungguh beruntung bisa mengenalmu.

"gwaenchana hyung? kau jangan terlalu memikirkan orang itu..."

'_aku juga ingin begitu Siwonnie... tapi otak ini terus memikirkannya. Sungguh aku tak tau harus berbuat apa setelah ini'_ batinku.

"hyung... miane... aku harus bekerja sekarang, tak apa kan aku meninggalkanmu kekantor sebentar?" ucapnya setelah melirik sekilas pada jamtangan yang bertengger dilengannya.

Ya, aku tidak heran, Siwon memang orang yang sibuk... aku tidak bisa melarangnya begitu saja bukan? lagipula dia bekerja untuk kepentinganku juga? Untuk kebutuhanku dan dia sehari-hari. Yaaa, meskipun bisa dibilang kalau tanpa bekerja pun Siwon adalah seorang kaum borjuis yang hampir memiliki segalanya.

Namun, itulah yang kusukai dari Siwon, dia bukanlah orang yang sombong yang suka memamer-mamerkan hartanya, dia juga bekerja... tidak hanya menikmati hasilnya saja... dan yang paling aku sukai dari Siwon adalah hatinya yang lembut dan perhatian, seolah dia adalah malaikat yang diutus turun kebumi untuk menjagaku. Apa aku berlebihan?

"ne, hati-hati dijalan Siwon-ah"

Siwon berjalan kearahku, lalu mencium keningku sekilas. Dia tersenyum dengan tampannya... dia memang namja tertampan yang pernah ada~

Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan... Siwon benar-benar orang yang nyaman...

**#Sungmin POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Sementara dalam perjalanan...

Siwon terus memikirkan orang yang ditemui Sungmin kemarin hingga membuatnya tidak mau lagi pergi keluar.

Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Sungmin hyungnya seperti itu...

"apa mungkin Sungmin hyung bertemu dengan orang itu...?" gumamnya pelan.

**end of chapter 4**

* * *

**To be continue... (?)**

**gomawo untuk "Deyerraa" karena sudah mengkoreksi keteledoran author di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^_^**

**ayooo, siapa pelakunya? setiap chapter author kasih clue nya kok... nanti diakhir akan author beberkan semua clue-cluenya :D**

**gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca... :)**

**kritik dan sarang**

**oops..**

**maksudnya kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima ^-^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**annyeong Yeorobun... :D**

**mian update lamaaaaa -,-**

**author keburu mentok idea soalnya... kemarin-kemarin author lagi sulit mengungkapkan cara berceritanya... jadi kemarin-kemarin author hanya jadi reader aja hehe jeongmal mianhae :p **

**author kembali dengan cerita yang ngotot author bilang ini cerita mysteri dengan chapter 5! yey yey! \(^-^)/**

**-,-**

**author juga post di blog! :)**

**Don't like don't read**

**NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

Title : mysteri shadow slayer (chapter 5)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon (kyumin/ wonmin), and other member Super Junior

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, sad, mistery (?)

Warning : OOC, typo(s), amatir, gak dapet feel, cerita gak nyambung, dialog amuradul, sakadaek, tidak sesuai EYD, banyak

pemborosan kata, dll

**Preview chapter 4**

...

"hyung... miane... aku harus bekerja sekarang, tak apa kan aku meninggalkanmu kekantor sebentar?" ucapnya setelah melirik sekilas pada jamtangan yang bertengger dilengannya.

Ya, aku tidak heran, Siwon memang orang yang sibuk... aku tidak bisa melarangnya begitu saja bukan? lagipula dia bekerja untuk kepentinganku juga? Untuk kebutuhanku dan dia sehari-hari. Yaaa, meskipun bisa dibilang kalau tanpa bekerja pun Siwon adalah seorang kaum borjuis yang hampir memiliki segalanya.

Namun, itulah yang kusukai dari Siwon, dia bukanlah orang yang sombong yang suka memamer-mamerkan hartanya, dia juga bekerja... tidak hanya menikmati hasilnya saja... dan yang paling aku sukai dari Siwon adalah hatinya yang lembut dan perhatian, seolah dia adalah malaikat yang diutus turun kebumi untuk menjagaku. Apa aku berlebihan?

"ne, hati-hati dijalan Siwon-ah"

Siwon berjalan kearahku, lalu mencium keningku sekilas. Dia tersenyum dengan tampannya... dia memang namja tertampan yang pernah ada~

Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan... Siwon benar-benar orang yang nyaman...

**#Sungmin POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Sementara dalam perjalanan...

Siwon terus memikirkan orang yang ditemui Sungmin kemarin hingga membuatnya tidak mau lagi pergi keluar.

Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Sungmin hyungnya seperti itu...

"apa mungkin Sungmin hyung bertemu dengan orang itu...?" gumamnya pelan.

...

**Preview end**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

"apa mungkin Sungmin hyung bertemu dengan orang itu...?" gumamnya pelan.

"aish! Tidak mungkin... kalau saat itu Sungmin hyung bertemu dengannya itu mustahil... aku tau dimana posisi orang itu saat aku ketoko boneka bersama Sungmin hyung.-"

"lalu... kalau bukan dia, siapa yang Sungmin hyung temui?"

Siwon terus bermonolog, kejadian itu diluar rencananya. Siwon mengajak Sungmin untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk membuatnya kembali murung seperti saat ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang Siwon tau bisa membuat hyungnya seperti ini... orang dimasa lalu itu... yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan hyung tercintanya. Dan hanya Sungmin, Siwon juga orang itu yang tau segala detail dari peristiwa itu. Siwon sendiri sebenarnya belum bisa bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan orang itu. Kau tau? Dia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menghadapi orang itu.

"tunggu saja hingga saatnya tiba..."

* * *

**skip**

* * *

_Ditaman..._

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal menatap boneka digenggamannya...

"hey... siapa namamu?"

Namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu masih menatap lekat boneka itu.

"aku Cho Kyuhyun, namja paling tampan yang pernah ada"

Disaat seperti ini pun seorang Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak akan kehilangan jiwa narsisnya. Kurasa itu sudah mendarah daging (?). Dan apa kau pikir dia sudah gila? Berbicara dengan sebuah boneka yang tentu saja tidak akan menanggapi apa yang dia bilang.

"aku tanya siapa namamu? Kenapa kau lari saat itu? Apa kau mengenalku?"

"..."

"apa kau tau? Kau membuatku gila! Apa kau bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang dirimu diotak jeniusku ini?"

Ya! Otak jenius Kyuhyun yang sebagian besar dihuni oleh rumus-rumus matematika ini seketika berkapasitas penuh dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya sekali. Sekali? Apa mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu?

"kumohon... jangan terus membayangiku... bahkan sekarang ini otak jeniusku tidak mampu mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dengan tingkat kesukaran yang sangat rendah... yang biasanya kukerjakan dengan waktu tidak lebih dari 5 detik... bagaimana mungkin seorang yang jenius tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal seperti itu? Gila bukan?"

"..."

"atau... paling tidak, datang lagi kehadapanku... aku ingin bertemu denganmu... pertemuan seperti kemarin itu malah membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu..."

"..."

"hey! Kalau nilai matematikaku jelek, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab! Karena ini semua karenamu!"

Yap! Kyuhyun masih duduk dibangku kuliah semester akhir, mau tidak mau dia harus berada diruangan dengan tulisan "manajemen bisnis" didepan pintunya. Bahkan kalau kau ingin tau, dia lebih berminat untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi dibanding seorang pebisnis, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri... suara bassnya memang terbaik kkk. Semua itu karena appa-nya, yang menginginkannya untuk melanjutkan bisnis sang appa. Hey! Dia seorang calon direktur utama 'Cho Company' yang saat ini dikenal sebagai perusahaan besar diKorea Selatan.

Hubungannya dengan matematika? Tentu saja dia juga belajar hitung menghitung 'berapa modal yang diperlukan?' 'berapa keuntungan yang diperoleh?' dan masih banyak lagi hal yang menyangkut tentang perusahaan. Dia memang pintar dalam urusan hitung menghitung, bersyukurlah pada otak jeniusnya itu. Tapi sekarang... kuberitahu sebuah rahasia kecil, malam kemarin, sebenarnya dia mempunyai tugas kuliah, kau masih ingat apa yang dia katakan? [_'bahkan sekarang ini otak jeniusku tidak mampu mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dengan tingkat kesukaran yang sangat rendah...'_] itu semua benar-benar terjadi, saat itu dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, lalu dia membuka-buka kembali bukunya ketika dia masih duduk dibangku sekolah [ingat! Bukan kuliah] dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa. Apakah sebegitu besarnya efek seorang Lee Sungmin?

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Sementara dikantor kepolisian (?) dua orang namja sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

Tunggu! Tapi sepertinya hanya satu orang saja yang terlihat menikmati waktu istirahat mereka

"Hyukie..."

"wae?"

"Hyukie..." dengan nada manjanya

"wae?!" Eunhyuk yang mulai kesal dengan panggilan dari Donghae mendengus sambil beraih menatap Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"kau tau? Semakin hari kau terlihat semakin manis saja..." godanya.

"manis?! Aku ini namja... dengar itu, NAMJA!" kalau Eunhyuk boleh jujur sebenarnya terbesit rasa senang didalam hatinya karena ulah Donghae. Namun dia tidak akan mengakui itu, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti.

"aku tidak bohong Hyukie..." godanya lagi bahkan kali ini dengan nada yang lebih manja dari sebelumnya.

"jangan menggodaku terus Hae-ah!" owh... sekeras apapun Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menahan rasa senangnya, kurasa itu tidak akan mempan ketika dirinya berada didepan Donghae. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti strawberry kesukaannya.

"kau semakin menggemaskan dengan wajahmu yang bersemu merah seperti ini Hyuk..." Donghae menyentuh wajah Eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"ya! Kubilang hentikan Hae! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae yang sedaritadi masih asik bermain dengan wajahnya.

"tapi kau suka kan...?"

'_aish! Pertanyaan itu... ah tidak! Atau tepatnya lebih seperti pernyataan itu lagi. Kenapa dia selalu menempatkan disaat seperti ini!'_ gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Hey! Kalian masih ingat hal itu bukan? Tentu saja pertanyaan skakmat yang menjebak Eunhyuk... dan akan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindar dari pertanyaan itu, tetap saja tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya memang benar dia menyukainya 'MENYUKAINYA'. Ingat itu!

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu dengan appanya. Kebetulan hari ini dia tidak ada jam kuliah. Bahkan mungkin beberapa hari ini dia akan membolos.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Sementara itu Sungmin mulai merasa bosan. Diam dirumah atau lebih tepatnya dikamarnya terasa sangat mebosankan. Dan itu malah membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan namja itu. Mungkin dengan mencari beberapa kesibukkan dia akan lebih mudah melupakannya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Tentu saja dia tidak akan pergi ketoko boneka itu lagi. Bisa-bisa bertemu namja itu lagi nantinya. Entahlah! Sungmin pun bingung, ketika dia bertemu namja itu jantungnya seolah habis lomba berlari. Tapi Sungmin berpikiran kalau adanya gerakan jantungnya yang tidak biasanya itu adalah efek dari rasa takutnya. Hey! Namja itu musuhnya bukan?

* * *

**skip**

* * *

"annyeong, tuan Cho" sapa Siwon dengan ramah.

"ah, annyeong Siwon-ssi. Silahkan duduk" perintah Tuan Cho yang sedang duduk dikursi kerja kebanggaannya dengan nama dan jabatan yang tertera di atas meja kerjanya. Lalu dia menghampiri Siwon yang baru memasuki ruangannya.

"Senang bertemu lagi dengan anda Tuan Choi" Tuan Cho menjabat tangan Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan menjabat tangan Tuan Cho sambil tersenyum kemudian mengikuti Tuan Cho yang menuntunnya untuk duduk dikursi tamu.

* * *

**#Siwon POV**

"anda masih terus terlihat tampan ya, Siwon-ssi" pujinya.

"ah, ne gamsahamida" ucapku sambil kembali memamerkan senyum andalanku.

Dia pikir aku tidak tau kalau itu hanya sekedar basa-basinya saja. Jangan kalian kira aku tidak tau siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Hey! Beberapa direktur atau lebih tepatnya hampir semua direktur hanya memakai topeng baiknya dihadapan orang-orang. Namun tentu kalian tau bukan, apa maksud dibalik semua topeng itu?

"apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Tuan Cho? Karena sungguh suatu kehormatan anda mengundang saya untuk mengobrol diruangan anda. Mengingat selama ini kita hanya bertemu dalam meeting-meeting perusahaan" tanyaku. Hanya bergerak cepat, mengingat aku tidak betah berada diruangan ini.

"begini, soal perusahaan. Ehmm..., kami berencana akan membuat proyek baru. Ini merupakan proyek besar. Kami akan membangun sebuah pusat perbelanjaan didaerah Incheon. Dengan wilayah seluas 1000m2 dan gedung 8 lantai yang akan dibangun. Dilengkapi dengan gedung bioskop, _food court_ dan fasilitas lain seperti _lift _dan _eskalator_ untuk mempermudah para pelanggan_._ Kami sudah memperkirakan keuntungan yang akan diperoleh, dan itu bukanlah untung yang kecil. Kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang berlimpah. Apa kau tertarik?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Inilah yang kumaksud, semua sikap baiknya pasti ada 'kemauan' yang ingin disampaikannya. Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau ingin aku bekerjasama membangun proyek itu?

"mengapa sangat mendadak? Bukankan biasanya anda mempresentasikan suatu proyek anda di setiap rapat yang diselenggarakan?"

"ya, tapi khusus untuk proyek ini, aku dengan hormat ingin mengajukan proposal mengenai kerjasama proyek yang sudah saya jelaskan tadi secara khusus padamu? Bagaimana tuan Choi? Apa anda tertarik? Perusahaan kita tentunya sama-sama akan mendapat keuntungan yang besar"

Cih! Aku tau kalau dibalik itu semua tentu kau pasti akan menggelapkan sebagian besar keuntungan itu untuk perusahaanmu, sehingga seolah-olah keuntungan seimbang namun tanpa disadari kau mengambil bagian yang lebih besar. Kau pikir aku tidak tau rencana kotormu itu?

**#Siwon POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Sungmin POV**

Kurasa tidak ada buruknya berjalan-jalan, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau dengan suasana seperti ini cukup membuatku nyaman. Melihat orang-orang saling menyapa dan tersenyum. Sungguh aku merindukan semuanya.

Akh! Tak terasa langit mulai menampakan semburat kekuningan yang berpadu indah dalam dinding lukisan diatas sana. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahku, atau lebih tepatnya rumah Siwon. Kau tentu tau selama ini aku tinggal dirumah Siwon. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak punya rumah. Hanya saja aku terlalu takut untuk kembali kesana.

Aku berjalan disepanjang trotoar menuju rumah Siwon. Sesekali aku mengayunkan tanganku.

'kressek... kressek..'

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara gesekan plastik ditanganku dan melihat apa yang kubawa. Setauku aku tidak membeli apa-apa tadi.

"huh? Lem?" aku cukup terkejut melihat isi kantong plastik itu. Rasanya terakhir kali aku menggunakan lem dirumah saat memperbaki album foto lama itu. Dan seingatku juga lemnya masih banyak.

Ahh... mungkin aku lupa, dan aku melamun lagi, akukan selalu seperti itu. Jadi aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan tadi. Mungkin saja aku malah membeli lem. Memang dari tampilannya sedikit berbeda. Tapi setelah kubuka, isinya lem. Haha kurasa aku akan jadi orang yang pelupa.

**#Sungmin POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

**#Siwon POV**

"bagaimana dengan struktur bangunannya? Apakah itu akan aman bagi para penduduk? Apakah anda sudah mendapat resmi dari warga setempat untuk membangun proyek itu?" tanyaku.

hey! Aku tau bagaimana sistem kerjanya. Dan selama ini, aku belum pernah bekerjasama dalam satu buah proyek dan dengan satu perusahaan. Biasanya satu proyek akan bekerja dengan beberapa perusahaan. Aku tau kau tidak ingin membagi-bagikan keuntungannya dengan perusahaan lain kan? Ini sangat mudah ditebak.

"ah.. rupanya anda adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati ya Siwon-ssi. Haha, tak usah dipikirkan, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari warga disana haha" lagi-lagi dia tertawa. Sangat memuakkan.

'_dengan menyogok mereka?'_ lajutku dalam hati.

"bagaimana? Kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama dalam proyek ini" tawarnya lagi.

Aku melihat-lihat isi proposal yang diserahkannya. Aku berfikir sementara pandanganku melihat kertas proposal itu. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kerjasama itu. Tapi... mengingat rencanaku, ini adalah kesempatan besar. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Baiklah aku putuskan...

"baiklah, aku menerima kerjasama ini"

Dengan berat hati, aku menandatangani surat kontrak kerjasama darinya.

"sungguh keputusan yang sangat tepat. Sudah kuduga kau pasti tertarik dengan proyek ini" katanya lagi.

"ne, ahh, mian Tuan Cho, kurasa aku tidak dapat berlama-lama disini. Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dikantor" kataku padanya. Kulirik sebentar jam tangan yang bertengger indah ditanganku.

"ne, silahkan. Aku mengerti kesibukan seorang Direktur utama. Apalagi perusahaan besar sepertimu"

"sekali lagi aku sangat berterimakasih atas kerjasama kita" dia lagi-lagi menjabat tanganku.

"ne, sama-sama. Aku permisi. Annyeong"

Aku berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu. Sungguh aku merasa panas disana, padahal AC diruangan itu menyala.

**#Siwon POV end**

* * *

**skip**

* * *

Sesuatu yang tidak diduga-duga Kyuhyun kembali bertemu dengan Siwon.

"hyung!" Kyuhyun yang saat itu baru tiba melihat Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung perusahaan appanya.

Siwon yang merasa terpanggil. Menengokkan wajah tampannya kesumber suara. Dan mendapati Kyuhyun disana yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"hyung!"

"oh hai Kyu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon.

"hyung kau punya waktu? Apa kau sibuk?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru malah balik bertanya.

"tidak juga, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini. Memangnya ada apa?"

Oh ayolah, apa kalian percaya kalau Siwon akan kembali kekantornya? Itu hanya akal-akalan Siwon saja, kau tau sendiri bukan kalau Siwon tak suka berlama-lama diruangan itu. Haha, teknik yang jitu bukan?

"kau masih ingat soal permintaanku waktu itu?"

"..." Siwon terdiam, menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun. '_Kukira-dia-tidak-akan-memintaku-lagi-karena-waktu- itu-aku-menolak-permintaannya'_ itulah kira-kira isi pikiran Siwon saat menatap Kyuhyun.

"ya! Hyung! jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!?" melihat pandangan Siwon itu, mau tak mau dia mulai berfikir negatif.

"ne.. ne... aku ingat. Hanya sedikit terkejut. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, tapi... bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat lain, aku tidak enak kalau masih berada disini" pinta Siwon.

"ne, kau punya ide hyung?"

"ayo masuk kemobilku. Aku tau tempat yang nyaman untuk bercerita"

Kyuhyun menuruti Siwon masuk kemobilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai dipinggiran danau yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ditambah hari sudah sore, dan membuat suasana didanau itu sangan nyaman. Tempat yang bagus untuk seseorang yang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"bagaimana kalau ditempat ini menurutmu?"

"ne, hyung disini sangat nyaman. Kau pintar memilih tempat hyung, haha"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah. Mungkin hyung bisa membantu"

"ne, kuharap juga begitu. Oleh karena itu aku ingin membaginya dengan hyung"

"baiklah, hyung akan mendengarkan masalahmu"

"terimakasih hyung. aku tak tau harus bercerita pada siapa lagi selain hyung"

"bukankah kau mempunyai banyak teman baik dikampusmu?"

"ne, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak akan mengerti mengenai masalah seperti ini"

"memangnya masalah apa?"

"aku tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Begini, saat itu...-"

**To be Continue**

* * *

**jeongmal gamsahamnida...**

**untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic dari author amatiran ini...**

**_next chapter - flashback masa lalunya kyumin_**

**ditunggu ya... ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**annyeonghaseyo Yeorobun... :D**

**mian update lamaaaaa -,-**

**baru sempet soalnya, maklum udah masuk sekolah mulai sibuk nih hehe jeongmal mianhae :p **

**chapter 6 is here! yey yey! \(^-^)/**

**difokuskan untuk ****_flashback_****. Jadi chapter ini cukup monoton, karena isinya sebuah cerita masa lalu...**

**-,-**

**author juga post di blog! :)**

**Don't like don't read**

**NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

Title : mysteri shadow slayer (chapter 6)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon (kyumin/ wonmin), and other member Super Junior

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, sad, mistery (?)

Warning : OOC, typo(s), amatir, gak dapet feel, cerita gak nyambung, dialog amuradul, sakadaek, tidak sesuai EYD, banyak

pemborosan kata, **ada sedikit blood scene!,** dll

.

.

.

**Preview chapter 5**

**...**

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai dipinggiran danau yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ditambah hari sudah sore, dan membuat suasana didanau itu sangan nyaman. Tempat yang bagus untuk seseorang yang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"bagaimana kalau ditempat ini menurutmu?"

"ne, hyung disini sangat nyaman. Kau pintar memilih tempat hyung, haha"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah. Mungkin hyung bisa membantu"

"ne, kuharap juga begitu. Oleh karena itu aku ingin membaginya dengan hyung"

"baiklah, hyung akan mendengarkan masalahmu"

"terimakasih hyung. aku tak tau harus bercerita pada siapa lagi selain hyung"

"bukankah kau mempunyai banyak teman baik dikampusmu?"

"ne, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak akan mengerti mengenai masalah seperti ini"

"memangnya masalah apa?"

"aku tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Begini, saat itu...-"

**End of preview**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

"aku tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Begini, saat itu...-"

**flashback**

"appa, buku diary ini sangat lucu, boleh aku membelikannya untuk Siwon juga? dia pasti suka dengan buku ini!" seorang anak kecil nan manis membawa 2 buku diary bersampul hitam, salah satu buku bergambar kelinci dan yang satunya lagi bergambar kuda.

"ne, my bunny ming, kau boleh membelikannya juga untuk Siwon" jawab sang appa sembari tersenyum lembut.

"yeaaaay! gomawo appa!" anak kecil itu memeluk sang appa dengan sayangnya.

* * *

**Skip**

* * *

_Hari itu adalah hari dimana pengumuman rating perusahaan-perusahaan yang ada di Korea. Dan hari itu juga, __**'Sendbill Company'**__ diumumkan sebagai perusahaan nomer 1 di Korea Selatan, mengalahkan perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya. Ya! Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Lee._

* * *

**Skip**

* * *

_Dimobil keluarga Lee..._

"lalalalala...la..la..." Sungmin bernyanyi riang sambil memandang pemandangan diluar jendela mobilnya.

"aigoo... my bunny ming sedang senang rupanya" ucap sang eomma.

"ne, tentu saja eomma! Aku akan memberikan buku ini pada Siwon. Aku sudah tidak sabar" ucapnya dengan riang.

* * *

**Skip**

* * *

Tak berapa lama, mobil mereka telah terparkir disebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih, namun masih terkesan cukup mewah.

"appa, eomma, Ming mau kerumah Siwon dulu ya"

"ne my bunny, hati-hati ne" ucap sang eomma.

"ne, eomma"

Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju rumah Siwon yang terletak tepat bersebrangan dengan rumahnya. Ya! Mereka adalah tetangga. Sebenarnya Siwon itu pindahan, sudah cukup lama, dan dia berteman akrab dengan Sungmin.

"oh ya! Jangan lupa ajak Siwon untuk makan bersama dirumah kita!" teriak sang eomma dari kejauhan.

"ne!"

* * *

**Skip**

* * *

**Flashback off**

**#Siwon POV**

Mendengar ceritanya aku jadi teringat saat itu. Saat Sungmin hyung datang kerumahku dengan wajahnya yang ceria, dengan senyumnya yang manis dan dengan pipi chuby nya yang menggemaskan. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dia bawa waktu itu. Dua buah buku diary bergambar kartun kuda dan yang satunya bergambar kelinci.

**Flashback on**

_'ting... nong...' (?)_

Suara bel rumahku berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang berkunjung kerumahku. Saat itu eomma yang membukakan pintu sedangkan aku sedang menonton TV diruang tengah.

"Won-ah, ada Sungmin mencarimu!" seru eomma dari arah pintu masuk.

"ne, eomma! Aku segera kesana..."

Hey! Aku memang menunggunya, tadi dia pergi mengantar Lee ajjushi keacara perusahaannya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan ikut haha. Tapi... sebenarnya appa-ku juga ada disana hihi.

Aku segera berlari keruang depan. Kulihat Sungmin hyung sedang duduk dengan nyaman di sofa.

"hyung sudah pulang?"

Dia menengok kearahku sembari tersenyum. Kau tau? Itu membuatku ingin mencubit pipi chuby nya haha.

"ne, Wonnie aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" ucapnya dengan ceria.

"geureyo?" aku duduk disamping Sungmin hyung.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"ini! Lucu bukan? Yang bergambar kuda untuk Siwon, dan yang bergambar kelinci untukku. Kau suka?" tanyannya.

"ne! Ini sangat lucu, tapi kenapa untukku yang bergambar kuda hyung?"

"itu karena kalau kau lari sangat cepat, sampai-sampai aku tidak akan bisa mengejarnya. Kau seperti kuda yang larinya sangat cepat haha" jawabnya.

"aish! Hyung, tapi aku ini tampan, masa disamakan dengan kuda sih!" aku memasang wajah cemberutku, dan memajukan sedikit bibirku.

"ne, kau memang sangat tampan. Kau kuda tertampan yang pernah kutemui Wonnie haha"

"aish, hyung! baiklah kalau begitu hyung juga kelinci termanis yang pernah kutemui"

**#Siwon POV end**

**#Normal POV**

Sungmin bercerita banyak hal tentang acara appanya hari ini, hingga akhir dari pengumuman itu.

...

"ah! Wonnie, eomma mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama kami, kau mau? Eomma juga membelikan makanan kesukaanmu tadi"

"jinjayo?!" Siwon langsung sumringah mendengar tawaran itu.

"ne, sepertinya eomma sudah menunggu kita. Ayo..."

"hyung boleh duluan, aku akan menyimpan buku ini dulu, nanti aku menyusul.."

Siwon berlari kelantai atas rumahnya, ya! Disanalah kamar Siwon.

"ne, baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai lupa ya Wonnie!" teriak Sungmin dari lantai bawah.

"ne hyung! aku tidak akan lupa!" sahut Siwon.

Sungmin pergi kerumahnya lebih dulu.

...

"mobil siapa ini?" ketika Sungmin sampai dihalaman depan rumahnya dia melihat mobil orang lain terparkir disana.

_'mungkin mobil temannya appa, bisa saja eomma dan appa mengundang orang lain juga untuk makan bersama'_ pikirnya. Lalu Sungmin berjalan kedalam rumahnya.

Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli tentang pemilik mobil itu. Lagipula apa masalahnya kalau ada teman appanya berkunjung kerumah. Mungkin ingin memberi selamat atas kesuksesan appanya.

* * *

**Skip**

* * *

Setelah menyimpan buku pemberian dari Sungmin, ia langsung melesat lagi kelantai bawah dan segera pergi kerumah Sungmin.

"Won-ah! Mau kemana?"

"mau kerumah Sungmin hyung eomma"

"ne, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya Won-ah"

"ne eomma, aku pergi dulu"

Siwon berjalan menuju rumah Sungmin. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Lee ajjushi, dan ia juga tak sabar dengan hadiah yang akan diterimanya. Makan malam bersama makanan kesukaannya.

...

Samar-samar Siwon mendengar suara teriakan dari rumah Sungmin ketika ia hampir sampai di pintu masuk. Siwon juga melihat ada mobil orang lain disana.

Hey! Pemikiran seorang bocah tidaklah setinggi orang dewasa. Ada mobil orang lain, berarti ada seorang teman yang berkunjung, ditambah Lee ajjushi mendapatkan penghargaaan atas perusahaannya, tentu bukanlah hal yang aneh bila ada seseorang yang datang berkunjung. Itulah isi pikiran Siwon. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan isi pikiran Sungmin bukan?

Siwon berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

Namun... ia tertegun melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dia ingin membantu, tapi dia terlalu takut, dia hanya seorang bocah kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa dibandingkan orang dewasa dihadapannya. Ia gemetar, dan hanya dapat bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

...

"sungmin cepat lari dari sini!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya pada seorang bocah kecil yang sudah hampir menangis.

"andwe! aku ingin disini bersama appa dan eomma!"

"minnie chagi... eomma dan appa menyayangimu nak, eomma mohon..." bujuk sang eomma yang sudah berurai air mata

"anio... aku tidak akan pergi dari sini..." mata indahnya kini tak sanggup lagi menampung berjuta embun yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"kau bisa apa bocah manis? larilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran..." ucap seorang pria paruh baya lainnya lengkap dengan seriangan menakutkan terpatri diwajahnya.

"lepaskan appa dan eommaku!" jawab sang bocah dengan lantangnya pada pria itu.

"minnie chagi... cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak sang eomma mulai ketakutan akan nasib sang putra.

"anio eomma... aku tidak akan meninggalkan appa dan eomma dengan ajjushi jahat ini!" bocah itu masih menangis.

"baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk pergi dari sini.. aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan untuk lari... jadi jangan menyesal dengan pilihanmu ini bocah" pria itu masih menyeringai sambil melirik tajam pada bocah yang tidak takut akan ancamannya itu.

Sungmin masih menatap pria dengan pakaian jas mewahnya. yang sungmin yakini pada awalnya, orang ini adalah salah satu rekan bisnis appanya.

"jangan kau sakiti dia Cho! dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita! apa masalahmu melakukan semua ini pada keluargaku?!" tuan Lee menatap tajam pada orang itu.

"apa kau tidak tau apa salahmu tuan Lee yang terhormat? sungguh aku baru tau ternyata kau bukan orang yang peka. kau ingin tau apa salahmu? baiklah akan kuberi tau...-" pria itu berbalik menatap tajam tuan Lee.

"baiklah kalau kau ingin tau... begini, popularitas Cho Company menurun. gelar perusahaan paling ternama dikorea kini tergantikan oleh perusahaan yang bisa dibilang baru bernama 'sendbill company'. beberapa kerjasama perusahaan dibatalkan. keuntungan menurun dan yang terakhir , karena kau begitu bodohnya tidak mengetahui semua kesalahanmu!" wajah pria itu mengeras menahan amarah.

tunggu! apa tuan Lee menyebutkan nama pria it itu?

right! pria itu bernama tuan Cho... tentunya kalian tau bahwa tuan Cho yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama lengkap Cho Younghwan sang pemilik Cho company.

"katakan sebenarnya apa maumu? Cho Younghwan!"

"ohh, sabarlah tuan Lee... haha ternyata kau adalah orang yang tidak sabaran ya... aku hanya ingin melakukan ini padamu," pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik saku celananya dan langsung mengarahkannya tepat dikepala nyonya Lee...

"aku ingin bermain-main sebentar ...-" lanjutnya.

sejak awal kedatangannya tuan Cho tidak datang sendiri, dia datang bersama dua bodyguard pribadinya... kalau saja tidak seperti itu, bisa kupastikan kalau tuan Cho pasti kalah melawan tuan lee.

"hahaha.. aku senang sekali melihat wajahmu yang ketakutan seperti itu Lee hahaha.. bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini..."

DOORR ! DORR!

Pelatuk itu tertarik oleh sebuah jari yang memberinya kekuatan untuk melepas sang besi panas.

tepat sasaran! besi panas itu berhasil menembus rambut indah nyonya Lee. bagaimana tidak? bahkan sang ujung lorong hitam itu tepat menempel dipelipis nyonya lee.

'_brukk_'

Tubuh nyonya lee terjembab kelantai dan menimbulkan suara gedebukk (?) yang cukup keras. tetesan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang disebut darah setetes demi setetes mengotori lantai rumah itu hingga menimbulkan aliran kecil dan lama kelamaan berkumpul disekitar wajah indah nyonya Lee, hingga tanpa disadari membentuk sebuah senirupa nyata yang mengerikan.

"EOMMA!" sang putra Lee berlari kearah sang eomma yang kini meninggalkannya. sang putra Lee memeluk erat sang eomma. Ia menangis dengan keras dan berteriak memanggil sang eomma yang tentu saja tidak akan menanggapinya.

"keterlaluan kau Cho!" tuan Lee mencoba memberontak. namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa melawan karena tangannya kini dicengkram erat oleh para bodyguard tuan Cho.

"ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan Lee?" pria itu masih dengan setianya memegang senjata hitam itu ditangannya. entah siapa yang kali ini akan terkena monster besi penghuni lorong hitam itu. Sungmin? ataukah tuan Lee?

"jangan pernah sakiti dia Cho!

"tenanglah.. tenanglah.. aku akan segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu ini Lee" tuan cho kembali menampakkan seringai mengerikannya. Oh tunggu! kurasa memang seriangai itu belum terlepas dari wajahnya dan masih betah berdiam diwajah tuan Cho.

Sungmin masih menangis didekat raga tak bernyawa eommanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak volume air bening yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

"kau benar- benar tidak berperasaan!"

"baiklah, aku anggap kata-katamu sebagai pujian" tuan Cho mengarahkan senjatanya kearah tuan Lee.

DORR! DORR! DORR!

monster kecil nan mematikan kembali keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya..

_brukk!_'

satu tubuh lainnya terjembab kelantai, dan bersamaan dengan itu, darah kembali tercecer... namun yang berbeda dari kondisi sebelumnya, kali ini darah keluar dari dada sebelah kiri seorang pria paruh baya. Ya! itu tuan Lee, kau tau bukan? dada sebelah kiri adalah tempat bersarangnya organ yang sangat berfungsi untuk menunjang hidup manusia, organ yang berfungsi untuk memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya, dan itulah kini yang dialami tuan Lee... tentu kalian tau bukan apa yang akan terjadi apabila sang pusat kehidupan berhenti bekerja? ya! 'kematian'.

"APPA!" Sungmin berteriak melihat sang appa yang kondisinya hampir serupa dengan sang eomma...

Sungmin beralih pada appanya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. bahkan air matanya kini sudah seperti air bah yang seketika menghancurkan desa kebahagiaannya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil posisiku dan perusahaanku untuk menjadi nomer satu. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan posisi itu kembali aku akan melakukan apapun. bahkan jika aku harus menyingkirkannya sekali pun akan aku lakukan" ucapnya masih dengan nada yang tidak perprikemanusiaan.

"appa... appa... eomma... jangan tinggalkan minnie... hiks ... hiks " Sungmin masih menangis terisak.

"bagaimana rasanya mati didepan anakmu sendiri Lee? HAHAHA!"

suara tawanya menggelegar diseluruh ruangan itu, tertawa untuk semua hasil karyanya yang sangat '_indah_' dengan warna cat merah yang mendominasinya.

"appa, kenapa appa membunuhnya?" seorang anak kecil menarik ujung jas orang yang dipanggilnya appa itu, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggenggam benda portable berwarna hitam dengan layar dan tombol-tombol diatasnya. (read: PSP).

"Oh Kyu.. kau suka game bukan?" orang yang dipanggilnya appa itu malah balik bertanya pada anaknya.

anak laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap sang appa.

"ini sama dengan game diPSPmu itu, bukankah setiap musuh yang datang harus kau bunuh? agar kau dapat memenangkan permainannya dan bisa menaiki level yang lebih tinggi?" ucap sang appa.

lagi-lagi anak itu hanya mengangguk. yang dikatakan appanya memang benar, karena memang seperti itulah game yang sering dimainkannya di PSP itu. Owh, lihatlah betapa polosnya anak itu.

kemudian anak itu menengok kearah suara tangisan yang tak jauh dari sana. dilihatnya anak yang masih terus menangis itu. Terpancar dengan jelas raut kesedihan yang mendalam diwajah manisnya.

"ayo Kyu, kita pulang kerumah, eommamu pasti sudah menunggu kita dirumah"

Sang appa menuntun anak lelaki itu. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan anak yang masih menangis tadi sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menjauhi tempat itu.

* * *

**skip**

* * *

_dimobil keluarga Cho..._

setelah sang appa selesai dengan urusannya, mereka bergegas untuk pulang kerumah mereka.

"appa, kenapa anak itu menangis?" lagi, anak itu bertanya kepada appanya.

"anak yang dirumah itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"mungkin karena mereka kalah dalam game, bukankah biasanya kau juga menangis jika kalah bermain game dalam PSPmu itu? karena disana tertulis 'GAME OVER'. dia juga sepertimu nak" jawab sang appa.

mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa tau dirumah itu ada orang lain yang menyaksikan semua peristiwa itu...

**to be continue (?)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end of chapter 6 !**

**yeaaaaay! akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga... fiuh... #lapkeringet -"**

**(for sissy: gomawo sudah menunggu, ini sudah dilanjut ^_^)**

**ottokhae? gimana ceritanya? makin gak jelas yah?**

**ne, ne, author tau... author ini masih pemula... dan paling gak bisa milih kata-kata yang lebih bagus dari ini -,-**

**ini juga author bikinnya udah diusahain sebagus mungkin, yaaaa tapi mau gimana lagi, beginilah adanya...**

**daripada bikin para readers, baik yang reviews maupun para siders menunggu lebih lama...**

**ya, author sendiri suka kesel kok sama author yang updatenya lamaaaa banget. makanya author gak mau bkin kalian menunggu terlalu lama...**

**author baik kaaaaan :) #pede**

**author tidak terlalu mengharap banyak review, tapi author akan sangat sangat dan saaaangat senang kalau kalian bersedia mereview ff ini, karena itu membuat author semangat untuk melanjutkannya ^_^**

**akhir kata... JEONGMAL GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL! :p**

**ya! author kebanyakan curhat ya?**

**oke oke, author diem ._.**


End file.
